Love Is Punishment
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Other Version's END of Love Is Punishment YunJae/ Slight WonJae/ YAOI/Part 2 FIN DLDR! Review Plisss...;)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Is Punishment

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, Choi Siwon, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, ANGST.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong. JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 1 of 3

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

~*YunJae*~

Seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk membersihkan peralatan dapur yang beberapa saat lalu dipakainya untuk memasak. Terdengar nyanyian lirih mengalun indah dari bibir mungilnya.

Namja cantik bernama Kim- ani, Jung Jaejoong itu sedikit terkesiap ketika seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia tahu siapa orang yang selalu tiba-tiba memeluknya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suami tampan yang sangat dicintainya. Jung Yunho.

"Pagi Boo..." Sapa Yunho seraya menghirup dalam aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Siang Yunnie..." Ralat Jaejoong, Kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menempelkan sedikit buih sabun dari tangannya di hidung mancung suaminya. Ia terkekeh saat Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya.

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati suaminya, tetapi saat ia akan menjauhkan wajahnya, dengan cepat Yunho menekan kepalanya dan melumat bibir cherry-nya.

"Mmpphh...Yunh..." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, namun Yunho semakin erat mendekap pinggang rampingnya.

"Mmppckk...su..dahh..." Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas.

Pletak!

"Apa semalam dan tadi pagi tak cukup eoh?" Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho hingga membuat namja tampan itu sedikit meringis. "Lihat karena kau, kita jadi tidak sarapan tadi." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya marah.

Cup

"Kalau kau seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu lagi." ucap Yunho terkekeh. "Bukankah tadi pagi juga kita 'sarapan' di kamar um?" imbuhnya mengerling.

"Aish... Sudahlah, aku lapar..." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah meja makan, ia duduk mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa macam lauk untuk suaminya. Yunho sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat 'istrinya' yang merajuk itu. Ia memang paling suka jika Jaejoong cemberut, karena menurutnya, Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk seperti itu. Kemudian namja tampan itu menghapiri istrinya.

"Jangan marah lagi, nanti cepat tua loh.." goda Yunho. Ia ikut duduk di hadapan istrinya.

"Kau yang membuatku marah! Dasar pervert!"

"Hahaha... Baiklah aku minta maaf... Jung Jaejoong nae yeobo, maukah kau memaafkan suamimu yang hina ini?" ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi memelas yang yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak lidah.

"Ck... Saranghae..." tukasnya tersenyum mencubit pangkal hidung Yunho.

Yunho pun ikut tersenyum, ia tahu BooJae-nya tak akan mungkin benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.." jawabnya tersenyum (lagi). Dan mereka pun makan siang dengan tenang. Sesekali keduanya saling menyuapi dan tertawa.

Gambaran pasangan harmonis aniya?

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang 'suami istri' yang baru setahun menikah. Usia mereka masih muda, 23 tahun, tapi keduanya hidup bahagia walaupun harus hidup dalam kesederhanaan.

Jung Yunho hanyalah seorang Office Boy di sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. Yunho bukan berasal dari keluarga berada, orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan mereka hanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah kecil yang sekarang dihuninya bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bersekolah sampai Senior High School, walaupun otaknya pintar, tapi ia tak bisa melanjutkan study-nya karena keadaan ekonomi keluarga.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan.

Keduanya bertemu saat tak sengaja Yunho menolong Jaejoong yang saat itu hendak dirampok, bahkan tangan Yunho sempat terkena senjata tajam salah satu perampok saat itu.

Sejak saat itu keduanya menjadi dekat. Benih-benih cintapun mulai bersemi, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan mereka pun merasa cocok satu sama lain, mungkin karena keadaan ekonomi mereka yang sama, dan mereka juga sudah tidak mempunyai sanak saudara, sehingga keduanya merasa nyaman dan saling membutuhkan.

Hingga tepat setahun kebersamaan mereka, Yunho pun melamar Jaejoong untuk menjadi 'istrinya'.

Tak ada keraguan, dengan senang hati Jaejoong menerima lamaran Yunho. Jaejoong memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan keadaan Yunho, karena ia sangat mencintai namja tampan itu dengan tulus.

Setahun pernikahan mereka jalani dengan bahagia. Kekayaan tak pernah menjadi masalah. Karena cinta keduanya sudah menjadi kekayaan yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Namun selurus apapun sebuah jalan, tetap saja akan menemukan tikungan atau mungkin sebuah lubang yang menjadi penghambat. Seperti sayur, jika tanpa garam tidak akan enak. Dan Seperti K-pop, tanpa TVXQ ga akan WOW ^.^

"Makan yang banyak Yun... Aku sengaja membuat banyak. Kau pasti sangat lapar 'kan?" Jaejoong mengambil remah yang menempel di sudut bibir Yunho. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor tempat Yunho bekerja. Saat ini Yunho sedang istirahat. Sementara teman-temannya pergi ke kantin, Yunho lebih senang memakan masakan istrinya, apalagi Jaejoong pasti selalu mengantarkan makan siang untuknya, selain untuk menghemat, Yunho juga lebih menyukai masakan Jaejoong daripada makanan kantin.

"Gomawo Boo... Himdeurotji? Kau selalu mengantarkan makan siang untuku, padahal jarak rumah kita ke kantor cukup jauh." Yunho mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong.

"Aniya... Aku senang melakukannya. Apalagi untuk suamiku, aku tak merasa lelah sama sekali." tukas Jaejoong, ia memang tak pernah mengeluh, karena ia senang melakukannya.

"Kau memang malaikatku.." Yunho tersenyum, ia membereskan kotak makannya dan mengambil minum dari botol minum berbentuk kepala gajah itu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, kau pulang yah... maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke bawah.." Sesal Yunho, waktu istirahatnya memang sudah habis.

"Gwaenchana...Kau kembalilah bekerja..." Jaejoong berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena mereka duduk di tangga. "Kalau begitu aku pulang. Cepat pulang ne.."

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Hati-hati..."

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari gedung tempat Yunho bekerja, ia membungkuk hormat pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Karyawan di sana memang sudah mengetahui siapa namja cantik itu. Karena Jaejoong hampir setiap hari datang ke kantor mereka mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang merasa iri sekaligus salut, seorang OB seperti Yunho bisa memiliki istri yang cantik dan perhatian.

BRUK!

"Joesunghamnida.." Jaejoong membungkuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia memungut kotak bekalnya yang terjatuh.

"Kim... Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Siwon-ah..."

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang, sungguh." Ucap Siwon senang. Ternyata orang yang menabraknya itu adalah Jaejoong. Mantan kekasihnya waktu Senior High School dulu.

"Eum... Nado.." sahut Jaejoong singkat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya lagi. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Mungkinkah karena siwon adalah cinta pertamanya? Kenapa jantungnya sekarang berdetak kencang?

Jaejoong mengambil minumannya dan sedikit meneguknya. Tadi Siwon mengajaknya ke cafe seberang gedung tempat Yunho bekerja.

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoongie..." Siwon menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja membuat namja cantik itu terkesiap.

"Mianhae Siwon-ah, aku.. Aku harus pulang... Terimakasih atas minumannya... Annyeong.." Jaejoong berdiri dan bergegas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte.

Tidak!

Perasaan itu tidak boleh muncul lagi. Ia sudah bersama Yunho sekarang. Siwon hanyalah masa lalu. Jaejoong terus menenangkan perasaannya.

"Yunho..." lirihnya.

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong berjalan di lobi kantor tempat Yunho bekerja. Tapi ia membelokan langkahnya menuju toilet, Jaejoong merasa mengantuk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka terlebih dulu. Namun saat ia hendak keluar dari toilet, seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Hampir saja Jaejoong berteriak.

GREPP

"Yak!... Si-Siwon-ah..."

.

.

"Jadi kau juga bekerja di sini sebagai GM? Woaah... Daebak!" seru Jaejoong meriah. Ia berjalan ke dekat jendela dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di ruangan kerja Siwon.

"Ne, ini adalah perusahaan keluargaku." sahut Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong. Namja berlesung pipi itu berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong.

"Aku lupa jika perusahaan ini adalah Choi Corp. Hehe.." kekeh Jaejoong masih membelakangi Siwon. Ia membalikan badannya dan terkejut mendapati Siwon berdiri di hadapannya hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendorong dada Siwon, tapi namja itu tak bergeming, Siwon tetap menatap dalam Jaejoong.

"Siwon-ah... Jangan begini.." lirih Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat tatapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Wae? Apa karena kau sudah menikah?"

DEG

"Aku tak peduli akan statusmu... Aku mencintaimu Jae... Dan aku tahu kau juga masih menyukaiku 'kan? Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungmu."

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Aku harus pulang.." kembali Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Siwon, dan sepertinya kini berhasil, namja cantik itu segera mengambil kotak bekalnya yang ia letakan di meja, kemudian ia pergi, namun perkataan Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat akan membuka pintu.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu Jaejoong-ah... Aku akan menunggumu di sini besok siang. Aku tahu kau akan datang, karena kau masih mencintaiku!" ucap Siwon percaya diri.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam tak menyahut, ia membuka pintu itu lalu pergi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi Jaejoong masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia masih teringat ucapan Siwon tadi siang.

Benarkah ia masih mencintai Siwon?

Kenapa hatinya selalu merasa hangat jika berada di dekat namja berlesung pipi itu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Suami yang sudah setahun menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka?

Bukankah sekarang ia mencintai Yunho?

Siwon hanyalah masa lalunya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika dulu ia sangat mencintai Siwon.

Tapi sekarang?

Diliriknya Yunho yang sudah terlelap tidur membelakanginya. Ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus suaminya. Pasti Yunho lelah, bukankah bekerja sebagai Office Boy sangat melelahkan?

Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Dipeluknya tubuh manly suaminya itu. Ia sangat mencintai Yunho. Tapi...  
Ia juga mencintai Siwon.

~*YunJae*~

Sebulan berlalu. Dan setelah mengalami pergolakan batin akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhubungan kembali dengan Siwon. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Namja cantik itu beselingkuh. Tapi walaupun begitu hubungannya dengan Yunho tetap baik, bahkan semakin mesra.

Jaejoong memang sudah dibutakan dengan harta. Jika dulu dirinya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi sekarang namja cantik itu sangat terobsesi. Dari Siwon ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari Yunho. Sifat serakah kini sudah menyelimutinya. Apalagi Siwon sangat memanjakannya.

Jaejoong memang masih mengantarkan makan siang untuk Yunho, tentu saja hal itu dijadikan kesempatan untuk lebih sering bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Mulai besok kau tak perlu mengantarkan makan siang untukku lagi..." ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang tengah menyuapi Yunho menghentikan gerakannya.

"W-wae...?" Lirihnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu lelah. Kau cukup menungguku pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam saja, aku bisa makan siang bersama yang lain." jawab Yunho bohong. Yeah, ia berbohong karena sejujurnya ia merasa takut jika gosip yang ia dengar belakangan ini tentang istrinya yang menjalin hubungan dengan GM perusahaan tempat ia bekerja itu benar. Yunho memang tak begitu saja percaya, ia masih percaya jika Jaejoong tak akan melakukan hal sehina itu. Tapi ia juga berpikir, untuk apa gosip itu dibuat jika memang tidak benar? Yunho ragu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.." Jaejoong membereskan kotak bekalnya. Entah mengapa ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho. "Galkhae.." ucapnya dingin tanpa sebuah kecupan di kening yang biasa ia dapatkan dari suaminya jika hendak pergi.

~*YunJae*~

"Joesunghamnida.. Saya mengantarkan minuman untuk tamu Tuan Choi.." Ujar Yunho ramah pada sekretaris Siwon.

"Gomawo... Ah bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Kau antarkan minuman itu sendiri ne, aku tanggung sedang mengetik, jebal..." Mohon sekretaris bernama Krystal Jung itu.

"Ne, gwaenchanseumnika.." sahut Yunho, kemudian ia berjalan ke ruangan GM-nya itu. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi ternyata pintu itu sedikit terbuka.

DEG

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia mendengar- ani, melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan GM-nya. Nampan yang dipegangnya bergetar.

Sakit!

Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jadi gosip itu benar?

Hatinya hancur seperti tercabik ribuan pisau. Istri yang dicintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya tega mengkhianatinya.

PRAK!

"Maaf sekretaris Jung, ada hal lain yang harus saya kerjakan.." Yunho menyimpan kembali nampan itu di meja sekretaris Siwon. Kemudian ia pergi meningalkan Krystal yang masih terdiam kaget sekaligus tak mengerti.

.

.

"Jja... Makan yang banyak! Bukankah aku tidak mengantar makan siang lagi? Kau pasti lapar aniya? Aku sengaja memasak banyak makanan.." Jaejoong menaruh beberapa lauk di piring Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak gerik istrinya itu. Ia masih belum percaya jika Jaejoong mengkhianatinya. Istrinya itu tak berubah, masih tetap perhatian seperti dulu. Tapi mengapa Jaejoong melakukannya? Apa karena Jaejoong sudah bosan hidup miskin dengannya sehingga Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan Siwon yang sudah jelas orang kaya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu terlintas di benaknya.

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho. "Kenapa melamun eoh? Ayo makan! Atau... Mau aku suapi?" tanya Jaejoong menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengganggukan kepala dan membuka mulutnya. "Makan dari tangan orang lain akan terasa lebih nikmat." ucapnya. Kemudian ia merima suapan Jaejoong dan mengunyahnya. Yunho tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong yang mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Gombal.."

Pada dasarnya Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Jung Jaejoong, walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong mengkhianatinya, menghancurkan kepercayaannya, namun ia tak bisa marah, ia kecewa memang, tapi ia tak mau jika harus beradu mulut dengan Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Karena Yunho yakin jika Jaejoong akan lebih memilih bersama Siwon. Jadi biarlah seperti ini. Asalkan Jaejoong masih tetap berada di sisinya, ia rela jika harus mendapatkan rasa sakit itu.

Cinta memang buta. Dan dia sudah membutakan hati namja tampan itu.

_**TBC**_

Bosen nistai Emak mulu, sekrang pengen nistain Babe, tp kayanya gagal deh U_U

Tp tetep minta riviewnya yah...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith...^^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama #cieee... saya mau minta maaf bwt fansnya Siwon klo di FF ini saya bkin Siwon jahat, cz tuntutan peran ^^ Mianhae...*Bow*

Sebenarnya saya jg ga tega nistain Babe, tp klo nistain emak saya jago,wkwkwk #DigamparEmakJeje

Biar tambah JLEB bacanya sambil dengerin lagu _**Love Is Punishment Ost Drama Korea Briliant Legacy**_ ;)

Title : **Love Is Punishment**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, Shim ChangMin, Choi Siwon, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg, ANGST.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 3**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong tak pernah tahu jika suaminya mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Siwon. Ia tetap menjadi 'istri' yang perhatian untuk Yunho, dan juga tetap menjadi pacar yang manja untuk Siwon.

Pernah Siwon memintanya untuk bercerai dari Yunho, tapi namja cantik itu bilang ia tak mungkin meminta cerai dari Yunho, ia tak memiliki alasan sebab hubungannya dengan Yunho memang baik-baik saja.

Selama tiga bulan Jaejoong membohongi dan mengkhianati Yunho, dan selama itu pula Yunho tahu. Bukan hanya sekedar tahu, tapi namja tampan itu kerap menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana 'istri' yang dicintainya itu bersikap mesra pada Siwon. Yeah... terkadang Yunho selalu mengikuti Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu keluar rumah.

Sakit hati?

Pasti. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia terlalu mencintai Jaejoong.

Ingin sekali Yunho bertanya, kenapa Jaejoong mengkhianatinya? Dan kenapa jika memang sudah menemukan yang lebih, Jaejoong tak meminta menceraikannya?

Tapi Yunho tak pernah bisa, setiap kata yang akan di ucapkannya selalu tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika sudah menatap wajah tanpa dosa Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi dulu.." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Saat ini ia akan berangkat ketempat kerjanya.

"Hati-hati.." Pesan Jaejoong melambaikan tangan pada 'suaminya'.

Kemudian Yunho pergi berjalan kaki ke arah halte, ia memang biasa menggunakan Bus jika akan berangkat bekerja.

Selama tiga puluh menit Yunho memperhatikan rumahnya dari kejauhan. Ternyata namja tampan itu tidak pergi bekerja. Kemarin ia sudah meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk. Dan tadi ia hanya berpura-pura pada Jaejoong.

Dua hari lalu Yunho tak sengaja membaca pesan di ponsel Jaejoong, pesan dari Siwon jika hari ini mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Walaupun terlalu sering Yunho melihat adegan menyesakkan itu, tapi dirinya selalu merasa penasaran, sejauh mana hubungan 'istrinya' itu dengan Bosnya?

Yunho membetulkan letak helm yang dipakainya. Kemarin ia meminjam sepeda motor teman kerjanya untuk lebih mudah mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi.

Dilihatnya mobil Siwon berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar. Walaupun dari jauh, tapi Yunho bisa melihat jelas senyuman yang Jaejoong berikan untuk Siwon. Dari sana juga hatinya sudah merasakan sakit.

Apakah ia akan sanggup melihat yang lebih sakit lagi?

Yunho mulai menjalankan motor _matic_-nya mengikuti mobil Siwon. Tak akan ada yang tahu jika itu dia, selain Yunho memang tidak mempunyai sepeda motor, Jaejoong pun tahu jika hari ini dia bekerja.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba langit 'menangis'. Padahal hari masih pagi, dan ini memang belum memasuki musim hujan. Tapi hujan turun begitu saja. Yunho sudah terlanjur basah, ia memang tidak membawa jas hujan atau semacamnya, namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti mobil Siwon.

Air hujan menghalangi pandangannya, beberapa kali Yunho menyeka air di wajahnya. Rasa dinginpun menyergapinya, jaket yang digunakannya tak mampu menutupi dinginnya air hujan yang menembus kulitnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Bukankah sudah jelas jika Jaejoong mengkhianatinya?

Untuk apa dia rela berhujan-hujanan menguntit Jaejoong?

Yunho menghentikan motornya. Pandangan matanya kabur.

Bukan. Bukan karena air hujan, tapi karena airmatanya yang menggenang.

Ia meremat kemudi motor dengan tangan basahnya, pandangannya masih tertuju pada sebuah bangunan di depannya. Beberapa saat lalu Mobil Siwon memasuki halaman bangunan itu. Dan Yunho cukup tahu apa yang akan dua orang kekasih lakukan jika mendatangi sebuah hotel, apalagi disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Jae..." Lirihnya.

Hujan semakin deras, perlahan airmata itu mengalir di pipinya bercampur dengan air hujan.

tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan sejauh ini. "Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya, ini sangat indah.." Ucapnya bergetar.

Sakit!

Ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk terus diam.

Dengan hati hancur dan airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata musangnya, Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sudah menyerah akan perasaannya. Jaejoong-nya, orang yang paling dicintainya telah berhasil memporakporandakan hati dan perasaannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah ia berada di dalam kamar Hotel yang dipesan Siwon. Kamar Hotel itu cukup luas dan mewah, tentu saja karena yang memesannya seorang _GM_ Perusahaan besar seperti Siwon.

"Di luar hujan, dan kita tidah bisa memancing kalau hujan begini, jadi kita berteduh di sini saja." Siwon melepas Jas yang dikenakannya dan menyimpannya di kasur. Ia juga membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Kau lapar? Aku akan memesan makanan."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia juga merasa lapar.

Sementara Siwon menghubungi pihak Hotel untuk memesan makanan, Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat isi kamar, dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah Kalender duduk yang tersimpan di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur.

DEG

Ia baru ingat jika hari ini adalah tanggal 6 Pebruari, dan itu berarti hari ulang tahun 'suaminya'.

"Siwon-ah, mian aku harus pulang... Aku baru ingat jika sekarang tanggal 6, hari ini ulang tahun Yunho, dan aku belum menyiapkan apapun." Ujar Jaejoong . Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa lupa dengan hari bersejarah 'suaminya'.

"Tapi di luar masih hujan Jae.."

"Kalau kau tak bisa mengantarku pulang, aku akan pulang sendiri." Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu, tapi dengan cepat Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

GREPP!

"Kau tidak bisa pergi!" Ucap Siwon tajam.

"Siwon-ah, jebal... Aku harus pulang secepatnya." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon. Tapi namja berlesung pipi itu semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajakmu ke sini eoh? Aku muak setiap kita bersama tetapi kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit Yunho, Apa kau tak bisa hanya melihatku saja HAH?" Teriak Siwon di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Siwon menyeringai dan secepat kilat ia mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lapar.

"Mmpph...mphh.." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ciuman Siwon. Ia memukul-mukul dada Siwon."Hahh...Hahh... Weiresseyo?" Tanyanya dengan nafas memburu, ia tak pernah melihat Siwon seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Jae, aku tak ingin hanya Yunho yang bisa memiliki tubuhmu, aku juga menginginkannya!"

"Michyeosseo? Jangan gila Siwon-ah, Yunho dan kau berbeda. Dia suamiku!"

"Dan aku kekasihmu!" Hardik Siwon. "Wae? Bukankah seharusnya kau juga memberikan tubuhmu padaku hum?"

PLAK!

Jaejoong menampar keras pipi Siwon hingga namja berlesung pipi itu terhenyak. Ia menatap tajam kekasih gelapnya itu.

"Kita putus! Aku menyesal mengenalmu Choi Siwon!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Arrgghhhhhh...!" Siwon melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya. "Kim Jaejoong! Akan ku pastikan kau menjadi miliku seutuhnya. Apapun caranya..." Desisnya tajam.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar berlari dari Hotel itu, tak dihiraukan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia menangis merutuki kebodohannya yang telah mengkhianati Yunho. Padahal selama ini hubungan keduannya baik-baik saja, Yunho sangat mencintainya, tapi ia dengan mudahnya dibutakan oleh kemewahan yang diberikan Siwon. Padahal dulu dirinya tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu.

Jaejoong terus berlari mencari Halte terdekat. Ia ingin secepatnya sampai di rumahnya, ia ingin memeluk Yunho dan jika bisa, ia ingin meminta maaf pada 'suaminya' itu. Tapi apakah Yunho akan memaafkannya? Kesalahan yang dia lakukan terlalu fatal.

.

.

Jaejoong terus mondar-mandir di dalam rumahnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 1.30 am, tapi Yunho belum juga pulang. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya, pasalnya Yunho tak pernah pulang selarut ini. Biasanya jika pergi dengan teman-temannya pasti 'suaminya' itu akan meminta ijinnya terlebih dulu. Tapi sejak siang tadi ponsel Yunho tidak aktif.

Jaejoong menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia merasa lelah setelah hampir seharian menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk 'suaminya', tapi Yunho tak kunjung pulang.

Diliriknya kue tart dan berbagai makanan yang siang tadi ia buat. Semuanya sudah dingin.

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Jaejoong bergegas membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan.

Cklekk...

BRUK!

"Yun!" Jaejoong terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yunho hampir terjatuh. "Yun, Kau mabuk?" Ia menepuk pelan pipi Yunho, tercium bau alkohol dari mulut 'suaminya' itu.

Yunho berusaha berdiri walaupun dengan sempoyongan. Ia memandang tajam Jaejoong dengan mata merahnya. Jaejoong merasa cemas karena Yunho tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya mengingat tubuh 'suaminya' itu memang sangat rentan terhadap alkohol.

"Layani aku Jae..."

"Mmpphhhckpp... Yunh.. mmppckckpp..." Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sementara Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan. Bukannya ia tak mau melayani Yunho, hanya saja ia tak mau jika melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Argh.." Erang Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namja tampan itu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Ia mendorong Jaejoong ke kamar mereka.

BRUKK!

Dihempaskannya tubuh Jaejoong kasar sehingga namja cantik itu meringis. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Tak diberikannya kesempatan Jaejoong untuk berontak. Yunho melakukannya dengan kasar seolah ia ingin membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong yang diketahuinya sudah diberikan pada Siwon siang tadi.

Malam itu Yunho 'menghajar' Jaejoong tanpa ampun dengan kasar. Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut, ia menangis karena Yunho tak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Jung Yunho, antarkan dokumen ini ke Bolero Hotel sekarang juga.." Kepala _OB_ bernama Yoo Jaesuk itu memberikan Yunho sebuah map. Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya yang saat itu tengah mengepel lantai.

"Apa aku yang harus mengantarnya?" Tanyanya bingung, karena setahunya seorang _Office Boy_ seperti dirinya tak pernah ada yang disuruh keluar kantor kecuali jika ada yang menyuruh membelikan makanan.

"Nde, Bos sendiri yang memerintahmu. Dan beliau bilang ini dokumen yang sangat penting, jadi kau harus mengantarkannya sekarang juga arra!... Ini... Kau bisa mengemudi mobil 'kan?" Jaesuk meberikan sebuah kunci mobil pada Yunho. "Mobilnya ada di Basment 3." Imbuhnya .

Walaupun masih sedikit heran tapi Yunho tetap menerimanya. Kemudian ia menyimpan ember dan alat pel itu ke pantri. Dan ia bergegas pergi ke Basment 3 seperti yang Jaesuk katakan.

"Hyung Eoddiga?!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari di lorong rumah sakit menghiraukan umpatan oran-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Beberapa saat lalu ia mendapatkan kabar jika 'Suaminya' mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho masuk ke jurang dan meledak.

Ia tak mempercayainya. Tadi pagi Yunho-nya masih baik-baik saja, tak mungkin jika sekarang 'suaminya' itu meninggalkannya. Airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Yunho eoddiseo? MANA SUAMIKU?" Teriaknya pada Siwon. Siwon yang lebih dulu mengetahui kejadian itu segera datang ke rumah sakit, berhubung Yunho juga karyawannya.

"Jae kau harus tenang!"

"Aku ingin bertemu suamiku!"

"Baiklah... Ikut aku..."

Siwon memapah Jaejoong yang masih menangis, ia membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana masih ada beberapa Dokter dan beberapa orang Polisi yang sedang menangani kasus kecelakaan Yunho.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari Choi Siwon?" Teriak Jaejoong melepaskan dekapan namja berlesung pipi itu. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kamar Jenazah.

"Lihatlah..." Tunjuk Siwon pada sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terbujur jasad seseorang.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati ranjang itu.

DEG

"Aniya... Aniya..." Ia terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan Yunho, aku yakin bukan Yunho...Hiks..." Jaejoong tak mampu lagi berucap, nafasnya tercekat. Didepannya terbujur kaku tubuh yang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi wajahnya. Wajah orang itu gosong seperti arang.

"Yunnie-ah... ini bukan kau, anitji? Marebwa? Katakan jika kau bukan Yunho-ku!" Jaejoong terus berteriak histeris. Semua orang yang berada di sana merasa miris melihatnya.

"Sudahlah Jae... Kau harus bisa menerimanya..." Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan.

"Aniya...dia bukan Yunho-Ku! Ani—"

"Jae!"

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Keadaan Jaejoong tak ubah seperti mayat hidup. Ia tidak mau makan dan terkadang berteriak histeris memanggil nama Yunho. Ia tak percaya jika tubuh yang tak di kenali itu adalah 'suaminya'. Tapi pihak kepolisian sudah memastikan jika itu memang Yunho, kentara dari seragam kerja yang dipakainya. Baju itu memang terbakar, tapi sebuah Pin menjadi bukti bahwa jasad itu adalah karyawan Choi Corp. Dan tinggi badan juga menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat.

Semenjak kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong menerima tekanan batin dan mental yang kuat. Beruntung Siwon selalu menemaninya dan memberikan ia semangat. Apalagi mengingat keadaan Jaejoong berbeda sekarang. Yeah, Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil. Saat ia diperiksa ketika pingsan dulu, dokter mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mengandung, dan usia kandungannya baru menginjak 3 minggu.

Hal itu membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk, ia mengandung benih cintanya dengan Yunho, tapi namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menyusul Yunho. Tapi Siwon selalu membujuk dan memberi semangat padanya. Hingga Jaejoong pun berangsur pulih dan mulai bisa menerima kenyataan, walaupun dirinya tidak pernah bisa melupakan mendiang 'suaminya' itu. Nama Yunho sudah terpatri di hatinya, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menggantikannya.

"Makanlah Jae... Ingat ini demi bayimu.." Siwon membujuk Jaejoong untuk makan. Sejak kepergian Yunho, namja berlesung pipi itu memang sering mengunjungi Jaejoong, ia merasa Jaejoong membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya.

Jaejoong menerima piring yang disodorkan Siwon. Dielusnya perutnya yang mulai membuncit, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh.

"Um... Jae-yah... aku... Aku ingin menikahimu. Maksudku, aku ingin menjagamu, dan bayimu juga membutuhkan seorang ayah 'kan? Aku hanya ingin menjaga kalian berdua..." tutur Siwon. Ia memang menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi istrinya, **bahkan sejak dulu**.

"Jaejoong menoleh ke arah siwon. Ditatapnya namja yang sudah banyak membantunya itu. Namja yang tak lelah men-_suport_nya ketika ia sedang terpuruk. Ia memang selalu memikirkan bagaimana nasib anaknya kelak, dan sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika ia menerima tawaran Siwon kali ini, demi anaknya.

"Aku.. Mau..."

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

** Dua Tahun Kemudian**

"Kau sudah siap Hyung?" Seorang namja tinggi berwajah kekanakan menghampiri seorang namja bermata musang yang tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Namja kekanakan itu lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur 'Hyungnya'.

"Sangat siap Changmin-ah..." Jawab namja bermata musang itu. Ia menghampiri 'adiknya' dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Yunho Hyung. Aku tak salah memilihmu.." Ucap namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Changmin, atau lebih tepatnya Shim Changmin itu.

Shim Changmin adalah pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Shim Corp. Di usianya yang masih muda ia sudah menjadi seorang Presiden Direktur menggantikan ayahnya yang meninggal karena serangan Jantung.

Perusahaannya sudah tersebar di seluruh Asia. Bahkan di kawasan Eropa pun kini sudah berdiri beberapa Cabang Perusahaannya.

Dua tahun lalu ketika ia sedang menikmati waktu luangnya di sebuah sungai, *Sejak kpn Bang Min suka main disungai?-,-'* ia tak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya memotret. Yeah.. selain menjadi Presdir perusahaan besar, namja tinggi itu memang seorang fotograper.

Changmin dan assistennya menghampiri orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja, dan setelah memeriksanya ternyata namja itu masih hidup walaupun detak jantungnya melemah.

Ia segera membawa orang itu ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Tapi setelah diperiksa, namja itu mengalami koma, dan bukan sehari dua hari, melainkah hampir satu tahun. Entah mengapa Changmin ingin menolong namja itu dan merawatnya hingga sembuh, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja itu.

Dan setelah lama tertidur akhirnya namja itu sadar. Changmin merasa senang, ia pun mengajak namja itu tinggal bersamanya. Dan setelah mendengar kisah hidup(?) namja yang diketahuinya bernama Jung Yunho itu, Changmin merasa miris dan prihatin, sehingga ia menawarkan Yunho untuk bekerja dengannya. Ia percaya jika Yunho orang yang baik.

Changmin mengajarkan tentang bisnis padanya, Yunho yang pada dasarnya memang pintar walaupun sekolahnya hanya sebatas SMU, dengan cepat bisa menguasainya. Dan setelah hampir setahun, Yunho berhasil membawa kemajuan untuk perusahaannya sehingga Changmin pun mempercayakan Yunho untuk memimpin Perusahaannya. Karena Changmin memang tidak tertarik pada dunia bisnis, ia lebih tertarik memfoto burung yang sedang terbang ketimbang mengurusi masalah saham.

Yunho berajalan kearah jendela dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara pagi yang masih segar itu. Selama setahun itu pula Yunho selalu memantau keadaan jaejoong.

Apakah namja cantik itu masih bisa disebut 'istrinya'? Mengingat statusnya yang sudah berubah menjadi Choi Jaejoong.

Yunho juga tahu jika Jaejoong sudah memiliki anak dari Siwon. Ia tersenyum sinis.

Ternyata Jaejoong memang menginginkannya menghilang, terbukti setelah ia pergi, namja cantik itu langsung menikah dengan Siwon.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Hyung?" tanya Changmin yang melihat Yunho menyeringai.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya menatap Changmin. "Tentu saja, aku akan membalasnya... Dulu aku hanya bisa diam, tapi sekarang, aku akan membalaskan sakit hatiku Min-ah. Dia sudah merebut Jaejoong-Ku, dan dia... Sudah mencoba membunuhku.."

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Hyung eoddiga?" Seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Yunho yang saat itu hendak memasuki lift.

"Aku disuruh mengantarkan dokumen ini ke Bolero Hotel." Sahut Yunho seraya menunjukan map yang dipegangnya.

"Bolero Hotel? Waahh... kebetulan, boleh aku menumpang? Aku harus pulang dulu, ibuku menyuruhku pulang. Hyung akan membawa mobil aniya?" Ucap namja bernama Lee Kwang Soo itu melihat Yunho memegang kunci mobil.

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah... Kkajja!"

.

.

Yunho menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Untuk menuju Bolero Hotel memang harus melewati jalanan yang sedikit menurun. Bolero hotel sendiri terletak di daerah Incheon, jadi Yunho harus menambah kecepatnya jika ingin cepat sampai.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Hyung juga bisa mengemudi mobil." Ujar Kwang Soo. Sedari tadi namja yang lebih muda dari Yunho itu memang terus berkicau.

"Dulu aku pernah menjadi sopir Taxi." Jawab Yunho.

"Woahh... Jinjja? Ckckck... Hyung Daebak! Pantas saja istrimu terlihat sangat mencintaimu. Kau pekerja keras. Hahaha..."

Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Kwang Soo. Mereka terus mengobrol selama perjalanan, dan ketika melewati jalan yang menurun, tiba-tiba saja mesin mobilnya mati. Sedangkan mobilnya masih terus berjalan.

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?" Panik Kwang Soo. Ia memegang erat _safebelt_-nya.

"Moreugesseo..." Sahut Yunho tak kalah panik. Ia berusaha menghentikan mobilnya dengan menginjak pedal rem, tapi ternyata rem itu tidak berfungsi.

"Yak! Kenapa remnya tidak berfungsi?" Yunho terus menginjak-injak pedal rem itu.

"Hyung awas!"

"Andweeeee...!"

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRUK!

DUARRRR!

**Flashback end**

Yunho merasa sedih ketika teringat kembali peristiwa itu. Beruntung dirinya bisa keluar sebelum mobil itu meledak. Tapi Kwang Soo...

Dia terperangkap dalam mobil itu. Yunho menyesal tak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Saat itu dengan susah payah ia berusaha mencari pertolongan dengan berjalan ke arah sungai, tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa ditahan lagi, sehingga ia terkapar di sana.

"Kwang Soo-yah..." Lirihnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika Kwang Soo ikut terbakar bersama mobil itu. "Choi Siwon, kau harus menerima balasannya..." Desisnya tajam. Yunho tahu kecelakan itu hanya rekayasa. Ia sangat yakin.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Umma pergi ne... Yoonjae jangan nakal arra!"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati anaknya yang belum genap berusia dua tahun itu. Jung Yoonjae, buah cintanya bersama Yunho itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan menggemaskan. Walaupun Jaejoong menikah dengan Siwon, tapi ia tetap memakai marga Jung untuk anaknya. Karena bagi Jaejoong, Yoonjae tetaplah anak Yunho walaupun Siwon yang menjadi ayahnya kini.

Sudah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Jaejoong bekerja di Perusahaan Siwon. Ia tak ingin hanya berdiam diri dirumah saja, ia juga ingin mempunyai kesibukan untuk melupakan Yunho. Namja cantik itu memang belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang mendiang 'suami' pertamanya. Dan jika melihat Yoonjae, Jaejoong akan semakin teringat Yunho, karena wajah Yoonjae memang sangat mirip dengan Yunho.

"Hari ini Perwakilan dari Shim Corp. akan datang untuk membicarakan masalah kerjasama pembangunan Taman Bermain di daerah Incehon." Beritahu Siwon. Keduanya dalam perjalanan ke kantor.

"Aku dengar bukan Presdir Shim Corp. sendiri yang datang, melainkan orang kepercayaannya.." Sahut Jaejoong. Ia memang sudah membaca data orang-orang yang terlibat dalam _project_ tersebut.

"Park Yunjoon. Dia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin."

"Geurae? Berarti kita harus berhati-hati jangan sampai membuat kesalahan, jika tidak kerjasama ini bisa gagal."

"Ne..."

.

.

Ruang Pertemuan

Siwon dan Jaejoong hampir berjamur menunggu kedatangan perwakilan dari Shim Corp. Mereka bahkan harus mengorbankan waktu makan siang mereka hanya karena tak mau membuat orang yang ditunggunya kecewa.

"Cihh... apa karena Perusahaan mereka lebih besar dari perusahaan kita sampai mereka menyepelekan sebuah janji?" Gerutu Siwon. Sabar memang bukan sifatnya.

"Sabarlah mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang.."

"Tapi kita sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam Jae... Dan kau tahu? Aku lapar!"

"Aku yakin mereka—"

"Joesunghamnida kami terlambat..."

Suara bass itu menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong. Jejoong dan Siwon segera berdiri dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

DEG

Seketika mata mereka membelak. Seorang namja tampan bermata musang lengkap dengan pakaian kantor yang elegan tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Siwon merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong, mata bulat itu semakin membulat melihat seseorang yang tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melemas, matanya memanas.

"Yunnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Saya ga tau nama tempat n daerah di Korea, jd soal lokasi kecelakaan aku ngarang yah.. :DD #dikeroyoklagi

Pd tau kan Yoo Jaesuk n Lee Kwang Soo itu spa?  
Yups... Mereka yg di Running Man. Jaesuk yg pke kacamata n MC Happy Together jg, klo Kwang Soo si Jerapah :*

Nyahahaha...  
Biasanya klo Babe yg balas dendam suka kejam deh, Emak siap2 aja ne..Fufufufu...

YUNJAE IA REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Love Is Punishment**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, Shim ChangMin, Jung Yoonjae, Choi Siwon, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg, ANGST.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 3 of 3**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

Np : - Love Is Punishment~ Ost. Briliant Legacy.

-Andwendago~ Ost. Green Rose

-Haengbeokhagil Barae~ Lim Hyung Joo/Ost. My Girl

(Biar g nyambung v lumayan JLEB) :D

_._

_._

_Seketika mata mereka membelak. Seorang namja tampan bermata musang lengkap dengan pakaian kantor yang elegan tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Siwon merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong, mata bulat itu semakin membulat melihat seseorang yang tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melemas, matanya memanas._

"_Yunnie..."_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Joesunghamnida, tadi kami ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Bisakah kita mulai saja _meeting-_nya?" Tanya Yunho, ia terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajah pucat pasi Choi Siwon dan wajah keterkejutan Jaejoong.

"Te-tentu saja..." Sahut Siwonn tergagap, ia masih belum mempercayai bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang telah mati bisa hidup lagi dan berdiri di hadapannya.

'_Aniya... Dia Park Yunjoon, Jung Yunho sudah mati._' Ucapnya dalam hati berusaha menenangkan.

Siwon mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk, sementara Jaejoong masih terpaku menatap orang yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang suaminya itu.

"Terimakasih, tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan.. Ini adalah sekretarisku sekaligus tunanganku Park Karam..." Yunho memperkenalkan seorang namja yang cukup cantik di sebelahnya. Ia sengaja berbohong mengatakan Karam adalah tunangannya, ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Jaejoong saja. Dan seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Namja yang bernama Park Karam itu pun tersenyum membungkukan badannya. Siwon balas tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap lekat wajah Yunho.

"Dia Istriku, Choi Jaejoong..." Perkenalkan Siwon. "Jae.." Bisiknya, karena sedari tadi Jaejoong tak bergeming. Namja berlesung pipi itu bisa paham, karena ia pun merasakan keterkejutan yang sama, tapi untuk sekarang dirinya harus bersikap biasa saja.

Sentuhan tangan Siwon di pundaknya menyadarkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah memberikan isyarat agar ia duduk. Kemudian ia kembali duduk diikuti Yunho dan Karam yang duduk di depannya.

Yunho dan Karam nampak serius berdiskusi dan melihat rancangan perencanan proyek mereka, sesekali keduanya saling tersenyum.

Sementara Siwon, walaupun ia bersikap tenang tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan kecemasan. Dulu ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jasad Yunho terbujur kaku seperti arang. Dan ia memang memastikan jika rencananya melenyapkan Yunho itu berhasil dan tertutup rapat. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang di hadapannya muncul orang yang berwajah sama dengan Yunho? Siwon merasa tidak tenang, ia meremas tangannya yang dingin di bawah meja.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, entah mengapa ia merasa yakin jika namja yang ada di hadapanya kini adalah Yunho, suami yang dulu sangat dicintainya sekaligus dikhianatinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa kami boleh bertemu dengan Arsitek yang merancang pembangunan Taman Bermain ini?" Tanya Yunho setelah ia selesai membaca keseluruhan Proposal kerjasama mereka.

"Sebetulnya itu adalah rancangan Istri saya." Sahut Siwon.

"Apa Choi Jaejoong-ssi seorang arsitek?"

"Aniyo... Hanya saja dia senang sekali membuat sebuah denah, dan—"

"Kau pikir proyek ini main-main Mr. Choi?" Tanya Yunho tajam menghentikan ucapan Siwon

"Ye?"

"Proyek ini adalah Proyek besar. Bagaimana mungkin anda mempercayakan orang yang bukan ahlinya ikut bekerja? Aku pikir kita akan bekerjasama dengan Arsitek-arsitek yang berpengalaman dan Terkenal, tapi..."

"Jaejoongie juga bukan orang sembarangan Mr. Park, dia bisa di percaya." bela Siwon. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam.

"Tsk... Ku rasa kau harus membedakan masalah pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi. Jangan hanya karena Jaejoong-ssi itu Istrimu ..." Ujar Yunho. "Sepertinya kerjasama ini di batalkan, aku tak ingin bekerjasama dengan orang yang tidak Profesional." Imbuhnya angkuh. "Kkajja Karam-ah, ternyata kita hanya buang-buang waktu saja ke sini!"

"Chakkaman, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Proyek ini sangat penting untuk Perusahaan kami. Saya mohon Yunjoon-ssi.." Tahan Siwon yang melihat Yunho dan Karam sudah berdiri. Tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Mungkin kita akan bekerjasama lain kali. Selamat siang." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Yunho melenggang pergi meningkalkan Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Arghh...SHIT! Dia pikir dia siapa eoh?" Caci Siwon, ia sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Baru pertama kali ada perusahaan yang menolak bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya.

GREKK!

"Jaejoong-ah.. Eoddiga?" Teriak Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Yunho berjalan dengan tergesa, dengan sigap Karam menekan tombol untuk membukakan _lift_. Yunho langsung masuk ke dalamnya, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada dinding _lift_ sehingga posisinya membelakangi pintu _lift_, matanya terpejam.

Setelah dua tahun, ini pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka kembali dengan Jaejoong, sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa rindu sekaligus bencinya pada namja cantik itu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Jaejoong tadi, apalagi ketika secara tidak langsung ia mencela Jaejoong dan melihat raut kecewa 'mantan' istrinya itu. Jika harus jujur ia masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi melihat Jaejoong sudah bersama Siwon, rasa bencinya lebih mendominasi, apalagi ketika mengingat kembali perselingkuhan Jaejoong dengan Siwon dulu.

"Sajangnim, gwaenchana?" Tanya Karam lirih. Yunho tak menjawab ia masih tertunduk.

"Yunnie.."

Yunho menolehkan wajah tanpa merubah posisisnya saat suara lembut seseorang memanggil dengan panggilan kecilnya.

DEG

Dilihatnya Jaejoong berdiri di luar _lift_, namun perlahan pintu _lift_ itu mulai tertutup. Tatapan keduanya masih beradu. Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis, butiran bening itu mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

Pintu _lift_ tertutup rapat sehingga memutuskan tatapan keduanya. Dan seketika airmata Yunho pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Karam yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam miris melihat atasannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan Jaejoong dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Dan seminggu itu pula Jaejoong tak berhenti mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Park Yunjoon itu. Mengapa dia bisa sangat mirip dengan Yunho? Bahkan jika kembar, tak mungkin bisa semirip itu bukan?

Akan tetapi data yang Jaejoong dapat selalu sama, bahwa Yunjoon bukanlah Yunho. Namun entah mengapa ia begitu yakin jika Yunjoon adalah Yunho, apalagi saat melihat tatapan Yunjoon saat di _lift_ hari itu, Jaejoong sangat yakin, ia bisa merasakannya.

Sekarang hubungannya dengan Siwon merenggang. Sejak kehadiran Yunjoon, entah mengapa Siwon selalu marah-marah tidak jelas, bahakan jika sebelumnya Siwon selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut, sekarang tidak lagi. Namun Jaejoong tak memperdulikan hal itu, karena pernikahan mereka memang hanyalah sebatas status.

Selama dua tahun pernikahannya dengan Siwon, Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan fisik dengan namja berlesung pipi itu, karena ia memang sudah tak mencintai Siwon lagi, terlebih Siwon juga bisa menerimanya. Seperti janji yang pernah Siwon katakan dulu, Siwon hanya sebatas menjadi suami untuk menjaganya dan Yoonjae saja.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Suara bass itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok namja tampan bermata musang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ani, aku baru sampai." Kilahnya, padahal ia sudah menunggu namja tampan itu sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu.

_Well_.. Jaejoong meminta Yunho bertemu dengannya di sebuah cafe untuk membahas kembali Proyek yang sempat di tolak Yunho seminggu yang lalu.

Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dan menerima daftar menu dari _waiter_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah selesai memesan minumannya ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatpnya.

"Aku rasa keputusanku sudah bulat, jika kau mengajakku bertemu untuk membicarakan kerjasama itu, itu hanya sia-sia saja." Ucap Yunho langsung membuat Jaejoong terdiam sesaat.

"Aniyo... Kali ini bukan untuk masalah itu." Tukas Jaejoong, memang tujuan utamanya bertemu Yunho kali ini bukan untuk membahas masalah itu. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah... apakah kau memiliki saudara? Maksudku, wajahmu terasa sangat familiar." Lanjut Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Yunho yang sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Tidak. Anak tunggal. Aku di besarkan di China. Walaupun orangtuaku orang Korea, tapi dari kecil aku tinggal di sana." Jalas Yunho yang tentu saja berbohong. Ia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Geurae? Tapi bahasa Koreamu sangat fasih untuk seseorang yang di besarkan di China."

DEG

Yunho terdiam. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang tak mempercayai begitu saja jika dia bukan Park Yunjoon. "Walaupun aku tinggal di sana, tapi aku sering berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea, jadi sudah pasti bahasa Korea ku fasih." jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau mirip dengan suamiku."

DEG

Lagi, Yunho mencelos mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Suaminya? Apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah dirinya?

"Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, tapi aku tak percaya, aku yakin dia masih hidup..." Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, hatinya kembali merasa sakit ketika mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Yunho tersenyum sinis. _'Kau sangat pandai berakting Jae..._' Batinnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya... Aku tak ingin dia—"

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi, jika kau menyuruhku ke mari hanya untuk mendengarkan curahan hatimu yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk ku kerjakan... Permisi..." Yunho berdiri kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tercengang tak percaya dengan kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkannya.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

Hari sudah sore, semua karyawan perusahaan tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitupun dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju mobil yang di parkirkannya di _Basment_ gedung itu.

"Kau?" Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjunginya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengganggu waktunya.

"Annyeong Yunjoon-ssi... Aku—"

"Jika kau ke sini untuk membicarakan kontrak kerjasama itu sebaiknya kau pulang, karena keputusanku sudah bulat!" Sela Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong, ia sudah tahu, kentara dari sebuah map yang dipegang namja cantik itu.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya lagi? Sesuai keinginanmu, kami sudah meminta beberapa Arsitek terkenal untuk bekerjasama dalam proyek pembangunan ini. Dan sungguh, proyek ini sangat penting untuk perusahaan kami Yunjoon-ssi..." Tukas Jaejoong dengan sedikit memohon.

Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong. "Apakah karena itu perusahaan suamimu sehingga kau dengan susah payah selalu datang menemuiku yang jelas sudah menolak?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam. "Aniyo... Aku ke mari sebagai karyawan Choi. Corp. bukan sebagai istri Choi Siwon." Jawab Jaejoong seraya menunduk. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan Yunho.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya Yunho menyerah, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Ikut aku..."

Cklek...

"Masuklah..." Yunho memasuki kamar itu seraya membuka jas nya, ia juga membuka kemeja dan kaos dalamnya, sehingga keadaannya sekarang _toples_ memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang tan dan bentuk abs-nya yang sempurna. Ia meoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih bergeming di luar kamar, namja cantik itu mengernyitkan alisnya aneh.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong yang heran karena Yunho mengajaknya ke sebuah hotel. "Dan kenapa kau membuka bajumu Yunjoon-ssi? Apa yang—Ah!" Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika dengan kasar Yunho menarik tangannya masuk, kemudian ia mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Yunjoon-ssi, Weiresseyo?" Ucap Jaejoong takut. Jujur saja ia memang takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang diketahuinya adalah Yunjoon itu, apalagi saat melihat sorot mata musang namja itu. Jika saja orang yang dihadapannya kini Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong tak akan merasa setakut itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin kau menyetujui kerjasama itu eoh? Aku akan menyetujuinya, dengan satu syarat..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, wajahnya semakin dekat sehingga namja cantik itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "Layani aku..." Bisiknya seraya menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

"Nghh..." Jaejoong hampir terbuai, tapi seketika ia sadar, dengan cepat ia mendorong dada Yunho.

Bukk!

"Kau pikir aku namja seperti apa hingga harus mengorbankan tubuhku hanya demi sebuah kesepakatan?" Ucap Jaejoong marah. Ia sungguh tak terima dianggap rendah.

Yunho mendengus. "Wae? Kau takut ketahuan suamimu eoh? Kau takut semua orang tahu jika Choi Jaejoong berselingkuh? Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa untukmu?"

PLAKK!

Jaejoong menampar Yunho, matanya memerah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar orang yang tak dikenalnya berucap seperti itu.

Yunho mengusap pipi yang ditampar Jaejoong, ia terkekeh. "Wajahmu memang tak pantas menjadi tipe orang yang senang berselingkuh." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Geumanh..." Akhirnya airmata Jaejoong tumpah juga, entah mengapa jika mendengar kata perselingkukan membuat ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Yunho. "Jangan bicara lagi...hiks..."

Yunho terdiam. Ia sadar kata-katanya terlalu kasar, tapi itu memang benar bukan? Dulu Jaejoong memang mengkhianatinya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. "Mian..." lirihnya.

Jaejoong tak menolak, tangisannya semakin keras. Ia menangis di dada Yunho yang masih polos itu. ia bisa merasakan ada getaran aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho kini sangat dekat. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia memejamkan mata saat Yunho mencium bibirnya.

Bukankah tadi dia menolak namja ini?

Tapi mengapa sekarang dia mengijinkan namja di depannya ini menciumnya?

Entahlah...

Jaejoong sungguh menikmati, ciuman ini... mengapa sangat mirip, seperti ciuman yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Yunho-nya dulu?

"Eungh..." Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho meningkatkan tempo ciuman mereka, Ia mendekap erat punggung Yunho yang dirasakannya mulai basah karena keringat.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan bergairah, keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah saling ingin mendominasi. Mereka bak sepasang kekasih yang lama terpisah sedang menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

Dan kamar hotel itu menjadi saksi percintaan dua insan yang masih saling mencintai namun terlalu diselimuti rasa bersalah dan dendam.

Kamar hotel itu cukup gelap, Jaejoong sengaja hanya menyalakan lampu tidur saja. Ingatannya kembali pada tiga jam yang lalu. Ia melakukannya dengan orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Padahal dengan suaminya sendiri ia tak pernah melakukannya. Apa karena orang itu mirip dengan mendiang suami pertamanya hingga Jaejoong pasrah dan menikmati saat dirinya menyatu dengan namja tampan itu?

Tapi mengapa sentuhan Yunjoon sangat mirip dengan sentuhan Yunho?

Jaejoong tak pernah melupakannya, sentuhan memabukan Yunho masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Dan sekarang, mengapa ia bisa merasakan sentuhan itu dari orang lain?

Jaejoong selesai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, ia melihat map yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Satu jama lalu namja bernama Yunjoon itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah menandatangani kontrak kerjasama itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, ia merasa dirinya sangat rendah karena rela menyerahkan tubuhnya hanya demi sebuah kontrak kerjasama. Padahal jika harus jujur, ia melakukannya bukan karena itu, tapi karena ia memang menginginkannya. Dua tahun tak di sentuh Yunho membuat dirinya lepas kendali.=='

PLAK!

Siwon menampar keras pipi Jaejoong. Matanya merah menandakan amarahnya yang memuncak. Jaejoong sendiri tercekat, ia tak pernah menyangka Siwon akan menyakitnya.

"Jadi kau tidur dengannya demi sebuah kontrak ini eoh?" Teriak Siwon mengacungkan sebuah map di depan wajah Jaejoong. Ternyata kepergian Jaejoong kemarin sore membuat Siwon curiga hingga dirinya mengikuti Jaejoong. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, jika Jaejoong memang sering bertemu diam-diam dengan Park Yunjoon.

"Aku mengikutimu, kau dan dia pergi ke sebuah hotel... Wae? Untuk mendapatkan kontrak ini? Atau kau memang menginginkan tidur dengannya?"

Jaejoong masih tak menjawab, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa, ia sadar ia memang salah.

"Hahahaha... Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dikhianati, tapi aku tak akan diam saja seperti Jung Yunho."

"Jangan bawa nama Yunho!" Hardik Jaejoong.

Siwon menyeringai. "Kau pikir Jung Yunho tidak tahu perselingkuhan kita dulu eoh?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Asal kau tahu Jaejoong, dulu Yunho mengetahui hubungan kita, tapi dia bodoh. Dia terus diam seolah tak tahu apa-apa... Dan kau tahu, saat kita pergi ke hotel dulu, dia mengikuti kita. Dulu aku memang sengaja membawamu ke Hotel, agar dia tahu jika kau bukan hanya miliknya." Tutur Siwon, dan ia kembali menyeringai.

"Nappeun!" Jaejoong sudah berlinang air mata. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah saat tahu jika Yunho mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan siwon dulu. Geundae wae? Kenapa Yunho hanya diam saja? Kenapa Yunho tidak memarahinya?

Jaejoong menjadi teringat ketika Yunho pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dulu. Jadi…. itukah alasannya?

"Kau tahu? Kecelakaan itu hanyalah rekayasa. Yunho mati karena aku menginginkannya."

Bagai disambar petir, ucapan Siwon membuat Jaejoong terhenyak. Ia tak percaya. "Aniya... Kau pasti berbohong.." Lirihnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku pikir dengan Yunho mati aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi ternyata... Kau tak pernah bisa melihatku, di dalam hati dan pikiranmu hanyalah Yunho, Yunho dan Yunho. Aku muak Kim Jaejoong!"

DUAGHH!

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Jaejoong memukul rahang Siwon hingga namja itu tersungkur.

"Aku pikir kau tulus menolongku, tapi ternyata kau—?" Ucapannya terputus, Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan emosinya, air matanya sudah mengalir. "Kau brengksek!"

Siwon bangun dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan pandangan marah.

SREK

"Argh!"

"kau berani memukulku eoh?" Siwon mencambak rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar. "Aku sudah menolongmu dari keterpurukan, tapi inikah balasannya?" Ia menjilati air mata yang mengalir di pipi namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Mama..mamama..." Seorang balita menghampiri Jaejoong, jalannya sedikit oleng karena ia memang baru saja bisa berjalan.

"Yoonjae-yah..." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoonjae, rambutnya masih dijambak oleh Siwon. "Le..pashh..." Ia berusaha melepaskan rambutnya.

BRUK!

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu tersungkur. Kemudian ia menghampiri Yoonjae yang masih berdiri ketakutan karena melihat Ummanya yang kesakitan.

"Anak manis sini sama Appa..." Siwon berusaha menggendong Yoonjae, terlihat jelas seringaian licik di bibirnya.

"Eungh...eungh..." ronta Yoonjae tak mau di gendong.

"DIAM!"

"Mama…mamama..." Yoonjae menangis memanggil ibunya.

"Siwon-ah apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong berdiri dan berusaha merebut Yoonjae dari gendongan Siwon, tapi namja berlesung pipi itu mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku hanya akan membawa dia jalan-jalan, iya 'kan sayang?" Tanya Siwon pada Yoonjae seraya tersenyum licik.

"Andwe, kau tak boleh membawa Yoonjae!"

Siwon tak mengindahkan ucapan Jaejoong, ia terus berjalan keluar dan masuk ke mobil mendudukan Yoonjae di pangkuannya. Yoonjae sendiri menangis, balita itu ketakutan. Jaejoong segera menyusul Siwon, ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yak, Keluar!"

"Ani! Kau tidak boleh membawa Yoonjae!" Jaejoong berusaha merebut Yoonjae. Tapi Siwon memegang erat tubuh balita itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Siwon-ah jebal..." Mohon Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan melukai anakmu Jae, aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja.." Sahut Siwon terkekeh seperti mengejek. Tapi Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Geotjimal.."

Siwon tak memperdulikan perkataan Jaejoong, ia terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hentikan Siwon-ah..." Jaejoong memegang _safbelt_ dengan erat. Pasalnya Siwon mengemudikan mobil itu seperti orang gila.

GREP!

Kali ini jaejoong berhasil merebut Yoonjae dari Siwon, ia memeluk Yoonjae. "Kau gila!" Desisnya mendelik, ia tak habis pikir, Siwon mengebut dengan memangku seorang balita.

"Wae? Kau takut eoh?" Cibir Siwon.

"Cepat hentikan ku bilang!" Jaejoong semakin memeluk erat Yoonjae.

Bukannya menghentikan tapi namja berlesung pipi itu semakin melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi. Tapi tanpa di duga, sebuah mobil menyalip dan Siwon kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ia mengijak pedal rem, tapi ternyata rem itu tidak berfungsi. Siwon mencoba membanting mobilnya ke samping, tapi dari arah belakang sebuah mobil Truk melaju cepat hingga kecelakaanpun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Mobil yang dikendarainya tertabrak mobil Truk itu dan terseret, kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana, apa sudah beres?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang saat itu datang ke ruangannya.

"Semuanya beres hyung. Aku sudah mengirim seseorang ke rumah Choi Siwon untuk 'memodifikasi' mobilnya." Sahut Changmin menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus Min-ah... " Yunho tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hampir mati Choi." Desisnya. Ia memang sudah menunggu, ini lah saatnya ia membalaskan dendamnya .

"Tapi Hyung, apa kau yakin? Maksudku, kau hanya perlu merebut Jaejoong-ssi kembali bukan? Dan bukankah kau bilang kemarin kau dan Jaejoong-ssi..."

"Ani, aku sudah tak menginginkan Jaejoong lagi. Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit Min-ah, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Jaejoong mempunyai anak dari namja brengsek itu." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Sekarang ia memang membenci Jaejoong, maka dari itu setiap ia bertemu dengan namja cantik itu, ia pasti melontarkan kata-kata tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Dulu aku hanya bisa diam, tapi setelah melihat kebahagiaan mereka, hatiku sakit... Setidaknya jika Siwon lenyap, Jaejoong akan merasa kehilangan dan sakit juga bukan?"

Changmin terdiam, ia bisa merasakan sakit hati Yunho. "Apakah Hyung sudah tak mencintai Jaejoong-ssi? Bukankah dulu Hyung sangat mencintainya? Tak peduli sesakit apapun, kau tetap mempertahankan pernikahan kalian aniya?" Rentet Changmin. Yunho sendiri tertegun mendengar ucapan namja tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri... Kalau begitu aku pulang... sampai bertemu di rumah, Hyung..." Imbuh Changmin tersenyum dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho yang masih bergeming.

**Flashback End**

Yunho berlari di koridor rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang karena ia tak memakai alas kaki. Sesaat lalu ia mendapatkan kabar jika Jaejoong kecelakaan. Mobil yang ditumpangi Jaejoong menabrak pembatas jalan.

Menurut kabar, anak Jaejoong memang selamat, tapi Siwon yang mengemudikan mobil itu tewas di tempat. Dan kini, ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini akhirnya.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia memang menginginkan Siwon menerima akibatnya dengan membalas mencelakainya. Tapi ia tak ingin mencelakai Jaejoong, ia memang membenci Jaejoong karena perbuatan namja cantik itu dulu, tapi bukan seperti ini.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah dibawa beberapa orang perawat. Dengan sigap ia menahan ranjang troli*Bener g neh namanya? Aq lupa lg* T.T Jaejoong.

"Jae.."

"Maaf Tuan, pasien harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan." Ujar salah seorang perawat.

"Gwaen…cha..na.." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Boo…" Lirih Yunho cemas, Ia tak kuasa melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang penuh darah. Akhirnya air matanya berhasil lolos. Jaejoong yang mendengar panggilan yang ia rindukan itu tersenyum.

"Akuh..tahu..kau…me..mang..Yun..ho..ku… Yunnie…ku…." Jaejoong berusaha menggapai wajah Yunho, tangannya yang berlumuran darah mengelus pipi Yunho, Yunho sendiri menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, ka..rena akuh..meng…khia..natimuhh…"

"Ssttt… Jangan bicara lagi…"

"Hiks….waktu..ku..tak banyak.. ini.. sudah..wak..tu..nya a..ku pu..lang.. EUNGH!" Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Boo…" panik Yunho.

"Bolehkah..aku..meminta..se..suatuh.. ? Aku..mohon.. jaga Yoon…jae.. dia..dia..an..ak..kita…."

DEG

"Yoon…jae.. anak..mu…bukan..anak..Si..won.."

"A-apa…?"

"Aku… a..kan… sela..lu… men..cintai..mu…Yunnie….Saranghae…"

Perlahan mata bulat itu terpejam dan hanya menyisakan bekas airmata yang mengalir di pipi yang penuh noda darah itu. Tangan yang digenggamnya pun melemah.

"Jae! Boojae! Kau hanya tidur 'kan?" Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"….."

"Wae? Kenapa tak menjawab eoh? Ireona….! Bukankah kau bilang Yoonjae anakku? Kita akan membesarkan Yoonjae bersama dan hidup bahagia. Ireonabwa…! Yak, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Maaf Tuan, tapi….. pasien sudah pergi…"

"Aniya…. kalian pasti berbohong, Boojae hanya tidur, dia pasti akan bangun lagi!"

"Tuan.."

"Boo… ayo bangun sayang…" Mata musang itu terus mengeluarkan air. Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

CUP

Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong yang berasa asin karena darah. Kemudian ia mendekap tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"Bangun….bangunlah…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*YunJae*~**

Pandangannya kosong menatap gundukan tanah di depannya.

Ia telah membunuh belahan jiwanya, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya akan menjadi seperti ini. Cintanya kini telah pergi. Jika ia tahu akan begini, ia lebih memilih mati saat kecelakaan dulu asalkan Jaejoong-nya tetap ada.

Satu hal yang paling ia sesalkan, kalau saja dirinya tahu jika Yoonjae adalah darah dagingnya, ia tak akan mungkin membenci Jaejoong kala itu, ia pasti tidak akan memilih jalan ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Siwon, dan sekarang Jaejoong pasti masih berada di ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Apakah Tuhan terlalu sayang pada namja cantik-nya hingga Ia mengambil namja cantik-nya itu lebih cepat?

Apakah ini memang hukuman atas cintanya?

Haruskah ia menyusul namja cantik-nya, untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan padanya?

Jika dia menyusul Jaejoong, bagaimana dengan Yoonjae anaknya?

Balita itu tak mungkin ikut bersamanya bukan?

Aniya….. ia harus tetap hidup demi Yoonjae…

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Bisikan itu terasa sangat nyata..

'_Hiduplah dengan baik Yunnie… besarkanlah Yoonjae dengan kasih sayangmu…. Aku menunggu kalian di sini… Saranghae…'_

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

#Gantung diri! bakar diri! Nyeburin diri ke kawah!

Tenang...jgn timpukin saya dulu, endingnya ada 2 versi ko, tergantung reader, klo mau endingnya gini aja gapapa, tapi klo penasaran sama yg happy ending, nanti saya post Other version's End nya.^^

Ya udah, boleh minta reviewnya?;)

YUNJAE IS REAL…!  
Always Keep The Faith…^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Annyeong...  
Ini Ending versi lainnya..  
Makasih buat yg udah review, follow n fav cerita ini.._

_Aq jg mengambil beberapa scene dr versi kmrn,jd mian klo ada kesamaan^^  
n karena Chap ini Panjang sepanjang YunConda*LOL* aq bagi jd 2 part _

Title : **Love Is Punishment [Other Version's End]**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, Shim ChangMin, Jung Yoonjae, Choi Siwon, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg, little bit Angst.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

_._

_._

_._

_Seketika mata mereka membelak. Seorang namja tampan bermata musang lengkap dengan pakaian kantor yang elegan tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Siwon merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong, mata bulat itu semakin membulat melihat seseorang yang tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melemas, matanya memanas._

"_Yunnie..."_

.

.

**PART 1**

"Joesunghamnida, tadi kami ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Bisakah kita mulai saja _meeting-_nya?" Tanya Yunho, ia terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajah pucat pasi Choi Siwon dan wajah keterkejutan Jaejoong.

"Te-tentu saja..." Sahut Siwon tergagap, ia masih belum mempercayai bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang telah mati bisa hidup lagi dan berdiri di hadapannya.

'_Aniya... Dia Park Yunjoon, Jung Yunho sudah mati._' Ucapnya dalam hati berusaha menenangkan.

Siwon mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk, sementara Jaejoong masih terpaku menatap orang yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang suaminya itu.

"Terimakasih, tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan.. Ini adalah sekretarisku sekaligus tunanganku Park Karam..." Yunho memperkenalkan seorang namja yang cukup cantik di sebelahnya. Ia sengaja berbohong mengatakan Karam adalah tunangannya, ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Jaejoong saja. Dan seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Namja yang bernama Park Karam itu pun tersenyum membungkukan badannya. Siwon balas tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap lekat wajah Yunho.

"Dia Istriku, Choi Jaejoong..." Perkenalkan Siwon. "Jae.." Bisiknya, karena sedari tadi Jaejoong tak bergeming. Namja berlesung pipi itu bisa paham, karena ia pun merasakan keterkejutan yang sama, tapi untuk sekarang dirinya harus bersikap biasa saja.

Sentuhan tangan Siwon di pundaknya menyadarkannya, namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah memberikan isyarat agar ia duduk. Kemudian ia kembali duduk diikuti Yunho dan Karam yang duduk di depannya.

Yunho dan Karam nampak serius berdiskusi dan melihat rancangan perencanan proyek mereka, sesekali keduanya saling tersenyum.

Sementara Siwon, walaupun ia bersikap tenang tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan kecemasan. Dulu ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jasad Yunho terbujur kaku seperti arang. Dan ia memang memastikan jika rencananya melenyapkan Yunho kala itu berhasil dan tertutup rapat. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang di hadapannya muncul orang yang berwajah sama dengan Yunho? Siwon merasa tidak tenang, ia meremas tangannya yang dingin di bawah meja.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, entah mengapa ia merasa yakin jika namja yang ada di hadapanya kini adalah Yunho, suami yang dulu sangat dicintainya sekaligus dikhianatinya.

"Baiklah...aku setuju." Segera saja Yunho membubuhkan tandatangannya pada dokumen itu.

"Senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda Mr. Choi." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan senang hati Siwon menerimanya.

"Semoga kerjasama kita berjalan lancar" Balas Siwon tersenyum. Yunho menyeringai dalam hati, tangan Siwon sangat dingin, namja itu pasti sangat gugup, pikirnya.

Yunho juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu hanya diam memandang Yunho.

"Ehem!"

Deheman Siwon menyadarkan Jaejoong kembali. Jaejoong yang melihat tangan Yunho terulur, menyambutnya dengan perlahan.

Lembut.

Tangan itu masih lembut, sama seperti saat membelainya dulu. Batin Yunho, namun ia sontak melepaskan genggamannya, ia tak mau lama-lama bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong. Hatinya kembali merasa sakit mengingat bukan dirinya yang mendapatkan kelembutan tangan itu sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, sampai bertemu minggu depan di tempat proyek.." Ucap Yunho tersenyum. Yunho berdiri diikuti Karam. Mereka pergi setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk hormat untuk pamit.

Siwon masih memperhatikan keduanya, entah mengapa ia merasa tak tenang sekarang, padahal bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan sebesar Shim Corp adalah impiannya. Apa mungkin karena Park Yunjoon sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dibencinya?

GREKK!

"Jaejoong-ah.. Eoddiga?" Teriak Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Yunho berjalan dengan tergesa, dengan sigap Karam menekan tombol untuk membukakan _lift_. Yunho langsung masuk ke dalamnya, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada dinding _lift_ sehingga posisinya membelakangi pintu _lift_, matanya terpejam.

Setelah dua tahun, ini pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka kembali dengan Jaejoong, sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa rindu sekaligus bencinya pada namja cantik itu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Jaejoong tadi. Jika harus jujur ia masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi melihat Jaejoong sudah bersama Siwon, rasa bencinya lebih mendominasi, apalagi ketika mengingat kembali perselingkuhan Jaejoong dengan Siwon dulu.

"Sajangnim, gwaenchana?" Tanya Karam lirih. Yunho tak menjawab ia masih tertunduk.

"Yunnie.."

Yunho menolehkan wajah tanpa merubah posisisnya saat suara lembut seseorang memanggil dengan panggilan kecilnya.

DEG

Dilihatnya Jaejoong berdiri di luar _lift_, namun perlahan pintu _lift_ itu mulai tertutup. Tatapan keduanya masih beradu. Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis, butiran bening itu mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

Pintu _lift_ tertutup rapat sehingga memutuskan tatapan keduanya. Dan seketika airmata Yunho pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Karam yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam miris melihat atasannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

**.**

**~*YunJae*~**

Hari-hari berlalu, proyek pembangunan Taman Bermain itu berjalan cukup lancar. Memang tanpa campur tangan Shim Corp proyek itu tak akan berjalan, maka dari itu semua karyawan yang ikut berkecimpung dalam proyek tersebut termasuk Siwon dan Jaejoong sangat menghormati Park Yunjoon selaku perwakilan petinggi Shim Corp.

Tanpa diketahui, ternyata Jaejoong diam-diam mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Park Yunjoon itu, entah mengapa Jaejoong sangat meyakini jika Yunjoon adalah Yunho. Tapi dari beberapa data yang ia dapat, selalu sama, jika Yunjoon bukanlah _Yunho-nya_.

"Joesunghamnida... apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Mrs. Choi?" Yunho sedikit terkejut ternyata orang yang menyapanya itu Jaejoong. "Tentu saja, silahkan..." Ia mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk satu meja dengannya. Sekarang bisa dikatakan jam istirahat, dan Yunho pergi ke cafe seberang lokasi proyek itu untuk makan siang.

"Gompata, geundae...bisakah anda memanggilku Jaejoong saja?"

"Wae? bukankah kau memang istri Choi Siwon-ssi?"

"Nde... tapi saya namja, dan saya lebih suka dipanggil Jaejoong saja" jawab Jaejoong, ia memang tak suka dipanggil Nyonya Choi atau lainnya, entahlah.. padahal saat ia bersama Yunho dulu, Jaejoong paling senang jika ada yang memanggilnya Nyonya Jung.

"Geurae, Jaejoongie..." Ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Ye?" Kaeget Jaejoong karena Yunho memanggilnya sangat akrab.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu bersikap formal, jujur saja aku lebih suka kita berkomunikasi layaknya seorang sahabat"

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Lucu.

"Waeyo? Kau tak mau bersahabat denganku?"

"An-aniyo... aku.. mau..." Sahut Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Joha... Kau bisa memanggilku Yunjoon, atau... Yunnie"

DEG

Jaejoong terkesiap, panggilan itu...? Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, sekuat hati ia berusaha menahan krystal bening itu agar tidak mengalir.

"Pesanannya Tuan..." Seorang _waiter_ menyimpan beberapa makanan yang tadi dipesan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit lega.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai menikmati makan siang mereka dalam keheningan, tak ada yang bersuara.

Merasa suasananya canggung, Jaejoong pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun masih ada nada gugup di dalamnya.

"Um, Yunjoon-ssi— maksudku Yunjoon-ah.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Yunho memandang Jaejoong menunggu pertanyaan apa yang hendak keluar dari mulut mungil namja cantik itu.

" Itu.. apakah... apakah kau memiliki saudara? Maksudku, wajahmu terasa sangat familiar" Lanjut Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Yunho yang sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Tidak. Anak tunggal. Aku di besarkan di China. Walaupun orangtuaku orang Korea, tapi dari kecil aku tinggal di sana" Jelas Yunho yang tentu saja berbohong. Ia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Geurae? Tapi bahasa Koreamu sangat fasih untuk seseorang yang di besarkan di China."

DEG

Yunho terdiam. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang tak mempercayai begitu saja jika dia bukan Park Yunjoon.

"Walaupun aku tinggal di sana, tapi aku sering berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea, jadi sudah pasti bahasa Korea ku fasih." jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau mirip dengan suamiku"

DEG

Lagi, Yunho mencelos mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Suaminya? Apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah dirinya?

"Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, tapi aku tak percaya, aku yakin dia masih hidup..." Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, hatinya kembali merasa sakit ketika mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. _'Kau sangat pandai berakting Jae..._' Batinnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya... Aku tak ingin dia—"

"Aku tak tahu jika Choi Siwon adalah suami keduamu" Sela Yunho. "Geundae... Kau bilang tadi, kau sangat mencintai suami pertamamu ani? lantas, mengapa kau menikah lagi?" Yunho sengaja bertanya seperti itu. Ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut 'mantan' istrinya itu jika dia memang mencintai Siwon. Dan seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong sedikit terperanjat dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku, itu karena—"

Drrtt...Drrtt...

"Chamkkaman"

Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong saat merasakan getaran di saku celannya. Melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia tersenyum.

"Ne, waeyo chagi-ah?"

DEG

Jaejoong merasakan nyeri di dadanya, yang menghubungi Yunjoon pasti Karam, pikirnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya dengan tidak semangat.

"Ani, aku bersama Jaejoong-ssi di cafe... Geurae? Baiklah, hati-hati sayang."

PIP

Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk seraya menggigit bibir cherry-nya, namja tampan itu tersenyum puas.

'_Bagaimana rasanya sakit hati Jae? Menyenangkan bukan?_' Batinnya tersenyum sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*YunJae*~**

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat, keduanya sering terlihat bersama baik jika Yunho sedang berkunjung ke lokasi Proyek maupun sedang di luar.

Jaejoong selalu diam-diam keluar bersama Yunho hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan namja tampan itu. Padahal jelas jika ia sudah memiliki Siwon sebagai suaminya. Tapi sepertinya namja cantik itu sudah terjerat pesona seorang Park Yunjoon hingga ia mengabaikan sang suami.

Dan rupanya kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terulang kembali, Kim Jaejoong 'berselingkuh' meski mereka -Yunjae- tak pernah mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya Jaejoong yang merasa bahwa mereka tengah berselingkuh. Sementara Yunho sendiri tidak menganggap begitu meskipun sangat terlihat jelas jika namja tampan itu sengaja menjerat 'mantan' istrinya.

"Apartementmu sangat rapi Yun-ah... Pasti Karam-ssi selalu datang ke mari untuk membereskannya ani?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini tengah berkunjung ke apartement Yunho. Yunho yang saat itu tengah menuangkan _Red-Wine_ hanya tersenyum.

"Ani, aku yang membereskannya sendiri. Karam jarang datang ke mari" sahut Yunho seraya memberikan segelas _wine_ pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan mencium aroma _wine _itu sebelum meneguknya.

Gulp

"Sangat romantis bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku merasa kita seperti sepasang kekasih"

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Jaejoong yang tengah meneguk _wine_-nya tersedak mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya kaget saja" sela Jaejoong, ia hendak menyeka sedikit percikan _wine_ di sudut bibirnya tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan tanganya.

Yunho menyeka _wine_ itu dengan ibu jarinya, mata musangnya bertatapan cukup lama dengan mata bulat Jaejoong. _Wine_ itu sudah hilang, tapi Yunho tak menurunkan tangannya dan terus saja mengusap-usap sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan _saliva_-nya dengan susah payah. Hatinya berdesir merasakan usapan ibu jari Yunho di bibirnya, dan jantungnya berdetak hebat ketika mata musang itu menatapnya intens.

Entah mengapa namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja memejamkan matanya seolah mengijinkan Yunho untuk berbuat lebih pada bibirnya, dan Yunho yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu apa yang Jaejoong inginkan.

"Mmmmhhh..."

Kedua bibir yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu akhirnya saling melumat. Yunho mendekap pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menekan tengkuk namja cantik itu.

"Mmckpmckpmhh..."

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin tak terkendali. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho kasar. Sementara Yunho mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja namja cantik itu.

BRUK

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang, ditindihnya tubuh ramping itu. Ia membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah?" Bisik Yunho seksi. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Mmpckpmh..."

Mereka saling melumat kembali, sepertinya keduanya sudah diliputi nafsu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meyalurkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Bukankah mereka terpisah cukup lama?

Jaejoong tak peduli lagi jika dirinya telah mengkhianati Siwon. Yang ia bayangkan, namja tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menikmati tubuhnya itu bukanlah Park Yunjoon, melainkan Yunho-nya.

"Eunghh..."

.

.

.

Buk!

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat sesuatu menimpa mukanya.

"Engh.."

"Bangunlah, dan cepat pakai bajumu"

Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul semua Jaejoong berusaha untuk duduk, ia meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya karena semalam permainan mereka sangat liar.

"Pulanglah! Sebentar lagi karam akan ke mari, aku tak ingin dia salah paham"

"Yun" Jaejoong melihat Yunho melipat tangan di dadanya angkuh. Ia mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya, cukup pusing, karena dirinya baru tidur sekitar jam 4 pagi.

"Apa kau tak dengar huh? Cepat pakai bajumu lalu pulang!" Suara dingin Yunho kembali terdengar, dan kali ini Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah dingin di depannya.

Jaejoong yang belum mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Yunjoon mengusirnya hanya terdiam. Bukankah semalam mereka telah melakukan 'itu'? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Yunjoon mengusirnya dan berkata dingin padanya? Apa semalam hanyalah...

"Wae? Kau heran mengapa tiba-tiba aku seperti ini?" tanya Yunho sinis. " Ternyata apa yang aku dengar tentangmu itu memang benar Jaejoong-ssi. Kau itu istri yang gemar berselingkuh."

JLEB

"Terkejut? Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Bukankah pernikahan pertamamu **hancur** juga karena kau berselingkuh dengan namja yang sekarang menjadi suamimu eoh? Cihh... Ternyata kau benar-benar murahan, ani- sepertinya kata jalang lebih pantas untukmu"

TES

TES

"Apa sudah cukup?" lirih Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho, namja cantik itu hanya menatap kosong tempat tidur. Suaranya parau berusaha menahan kristal bening itu agar tidak kembali jatuh. Sekarang ia paham, kenapa tiba-tiba Yunjoon mau menjadi dekat dengannya padahal jelas tahu jika ia sudah bersuami dan namja tampan itu pun sudah memiliki tunangan. Ternyata Park Yunjoon memang sengaja ingin menjebaknya. Mungkin pemikirannya berlebihan, tapi itu lah yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Apa sudah cukup Yunjoon-ssi?" Ulang Jaejoong masih tak melihat wajah Yunho, tangannya meremas baju yang tadi dilemparkan Yunho ke mukanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku pikir kedekatan kita tulus. Tapi ternyta—" Suaranya tercekat karena tangisnya tak lagi bisa ditahan. Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan mendelik menatap mata Yunho dengan matanya yang memerah. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kristal bening itu kembali mengalir. Dan Yunho sedikit tercengang melihat itu.

Jaejoong bangun kemudian dengan asal memakai pakaiannya, Yunho yang melihat itu segera memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat kembali tubuh polos yang semalam berkali-kali dinikmatinya itu.

Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa hatinya tercabik ribuan pisau mendengar kata-kata tajam Yunho. Meskipun kenyataannya dulu ia berselingkuh dengan Siwon, tapi apakah namja tampan itu tahu jika dia sangat menyesal, dan apa Yunjoon tahu jika dia hampir gila saat Yunho meninggalkannya?

"Terimakasih Yunjoon-ssi... Terimakasih karena telah membodohiku. Kau benar, dulu aku berselingkuh dengan Siwon. Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah menikah dengannya. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu. Aku tak pernah memberikan tubuhku padanya hingga saat ini meskipun dia sudah menjadi suamiku sekarang. Dan satu hal lagi, pernikahanku dengan Yunho dulu **tidak hancur**. Aku menikahi Siwon demi bayi yang ku kandung saat itu. Aku ingin anakku hidup layak... Tapi aku salah, ternyata pernikahan tak menjamin kebahagiaanku." ujar Jaejoong dingin. "Dan kau juga harus tahu, hingga saat ini aku masih sangat mencintai suamiku, aku tak pernah mencintai Siwon sedikitpun" desis Jaejoong, lalu melewati Yunho pergi. Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu kamar itu, tapi menahannya.

"Aku percaya jika **Yunho-ku** masih hidup, aku yakin itu. Tapi aku berharap dia bukan **Kau**, kendati dia sangat mirip denganmu." Imbuh Jaejoong dingin. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Minta Reviewnya yah...  
Makasih

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Seperti sebelumnya, saya minta maaf buat Fans nya Siwon, cz saya bikin dia jahat disini, v sekali lg ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi, jd maaf ya..*BOW*

Title : **Love Is Punishment [Other Version's End]**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, Shim ChangMin, Jung Yoonjae, Choi Siwon, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg, little bit Angst.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

Np : - Love Is Punishment~ Ost. Briliant Legacy.

(Biar g nyambung v lumayan JLEB) :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 02**

** Choi's Mansion 4.00 pm**

PRANG!

"Brengsek! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi eoh? Cihh, pintar sekali kau Jaejoong! Suamimu pergi dan kau berselingkuh? Bagus sekali" Siwon memukul guci yang ada di ruangan itu hingga pecah. Ia terlihat murka. Matanya berkilat marah. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya diam karena perkataan Siwon memang benar, ia 'tidur' dengan orang lain padahal ia sudah memiliki suami. Sekarang Jaejoong merasa apa yang Park Yunjoon katakan benar, dirinya murahan.

"Sepertinya kau memang senang berselingkuh, Kim" Ucap Siwon sarkastik. Jaejoong terkesiap, bukankah pagi tadi Park Yunjoon juga mengatakan hal itu?

PRANG

Kali ini Siwon melemparkan sebuah asbak ke meja, hingga meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah. Jaejoong hanya memejamkan mata menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia hanya membiarkan Siwon meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Apa aku harus membunuh Yunho kembali eoh?"

DEG

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan penuh tanda tanya. Ia menghampiri namja cantik itu seraya menyeringai.

"Park Yunjoon. Apa kau tahu siapa dia huh?" Tatap Siwon tajam. Ternyata namja berlesung pipi itu juga diam-diam mencari tahu siapa Yunjoon sebenarnya.

"Nu-nugu?" Entah mengapa Jaejoong menjadi gugup, apakah pikirannya selama ini tentang Park Yunjoon itu benar, jika namja itu...

"Cihh, dia pikir aku orang bodoh yang bisa dibohongi? Wajah bisa saja mirip, tapi sidik jari- di dunia ini dua orang berbeda tak akan mungkin memiliki sidik jari yang sama bukan? Sekalipun mereka kembar..." ucap Siwon kembali menyeringai.

Seketika itu juga kaki Jaejoong melemas, jadi ternyata benar jika Yunjoon adalah... Yunho?

PLAK!

"Akh!" Jaejoong memegang pipinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Siwon menamparnya.

"Sakit huh? Nado... aku jauh lebih sakit saat tahu kau tidur dengan namja brengsek itu. Sekarang kau istriku dan seharusnya aku yang menikmati tubuhmu, BUKAN DIA!" Teriak Siwon marah. Namja berlesung pipi itu memang sudah hilang kendali.

Jaejoong menatap nyalang Siwon, tangannya mengepal. Ingin sekali ia balas menampar Siwon, tapi namja cantik itu tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin rumit.

"Apa kau tahu Kim Jaejoong? dulu Jung Yunho mengetahui hubungan kita, tapi dia bodoh. Dia terus saja diam seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Cihh..."

"M-mworago..?"

"Terkejut eoh?" Ejek Siwon menyeringai. "Saat kita pergi ke hotel dulu, dia mengikuti kita. Dulu aku memang sengaja membawamu ke Hotel, agar dia tahu jika kau bukan hanya miliknya." Tutur Siwon terkekeh. Ia merasa puas melihat wajah Jaejoong yang semakin memucat.

"Nappeun!" Desis Jaejoong, mata bulatnya yang memerah semakin mendelik tajam, dan akhirnya kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya itu jatuh. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah saat tahu jika Yunho mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Siwon dulu. Geundae wae? Kenapa Yunho hanya diam saja? Kenapa Yunho tidak memarahinya?

Jaejoong teringat ketika Yunho pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dulu. Jadi…. itukah alasannya?

"Dan apa kau juga tahu? Kecelakaan itu hanyalah rekayasa. Yunho mati karena aku menginginkannya"

Bagai disambar petir, ucapan Siwon membuat Jaejoong terhenyak. Ia tak percaya. "Aniya... Kau pasti berbohong.." Lirihnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku pikir dengan Yunho mati aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi ternyata... Kau tak pernah bisa melihatku, di dalam hati dan pikiranmu hanyalah Yunho, Yunho dan Yunho. Dan sekarang pun kau berselingkuh dengan YUNHO!"

BUAGHH!

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Jaejoong memukul rahang Siwon hingga namja itu tersungkur.

"Aku pikir kau tulus menolongku, tapi ternyata kau—?" Ucapannya terputus, Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan emosinya, air matanya masih mengalir. "Kau brengksek Choi Siwon!"

Siwon bangun dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan pandangan marah.

SREK

"Akh!"

"Kau berani memukulku eoh?" Siwon menjambak rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar. "Aku sudah menolongmu dari keterpurukan, tapi inikah balasannya?" Ia menjilati air mata yang mengalir di pipi namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan matanya merasa jijik.

"Mama..mamama..." Seorang balita menghampiri Jaejoong, jalannya sedikit oleng karena ia memang baru saja bisa berjalan, di belakangnya seorang _maid_ segera menahan balita itu agar menjauh dari sana. Sedari tadi beberapa _maid_ di sana hanya diam, takut dengan pertengkaran kedua majikannya itu.

"Yoonjae-yah..." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoonjae, rambutnya masih dijambak oleh Siwon. "Le..pashh..." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan rambutnya.

"Tu-Tuan.." _maid_ itu memeluk Yoonjae, tangannya bergetar, ia merasa terkejut sekaligus takut dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua majikannya itu, apalagi tatapan Siwon padanya sangat menyeramkan.

"Sulli-ah, cepat ba..wa Yoonjae ke kamar" Titah Jaejoong meringis, rambutnya masih dijambak Siwon. Dan _maid_ yang bernama Sulli itu pun bergegas membawa namja cilik itu pergi.

"Tks, seharusnya aku juga membunuh anak kecil itu"

"Yya! Akh!" Jaejoong terhenyak karena tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya.

"Siwon-ah, we-we-weiresseyo?"

"Ikuti perintahku jika kau masih ingin melihat dunia ini" Ucap tajam Siwon seraya mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Takut.

"Kka!" Namja berlesung pipi itu membawa Jaejoong keluar rumah. Dan mau tak mau Jaejoongpun menurutinya.

Bruk!

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke kursi kemudi, lantas ia sendiri masuk dan duduk di kursi samping Jaejoong.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Siwon-ah jangan main-main"

"Aku tak main-main sayang, aku seruis" Senyum Siwon menepuk pelan pipi halus Jaejoong. Tangannya masih menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala Jaejoong. "Kka! Kita ke Choi Corp"

.

.

o0o0o

Yunho masih termenung di ruang kerjanya. Ia sudah kembali ke kediaman Shim. Apartement yang sering didatanginya bersama Jaejoong dulu sebenarnya adalah apartement Changmin, ia tak mungkin bukan membawa Jaejoong ke kediaman Shim?

Yeah... Ia memang sengaja menjerat Jaejoong kemudian mencampakkan namja cantik itu seperti rencananya. Ia ingin Jaejoong merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Dan sekarang Yunho berhasil, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong terpuruk saat tahu dirinya mempermainkan namja cantik itu. Namun, ucapan Jaejoong saat terakhir sangat mengganggunya. Apalagi Jaejoong menyebutkan alasan ia menikah dengan Siwon karena bayi yang dikandungnya, apa anak yang dimaksud adalah balita yang kerap kali dilihatnya di kediaman Choi? Dan Jaejoong juga mengatakan ia tak pernah tidur dengan siwon, jika perkataan Jaejoong benar jadi balita itu... Apakah mungkin...?

"Masih memikirkan yang kemarin?" Changmin masuk dan menghampiri namja yang sudah dianggap Hyungnya itu. Ia memang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong di apartementnya kemarin. Hyungnya itu memang selalu bercerita padanya tentang apapun.

"Menurutmu, apa aku keterlaluan, Min-ah?" Sejatinya Yunho tak tega mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu pada Jaejoong kemarin. Tapi rasa bencinya yang membuat dia tega.

"Fyuhh... Aku rasa kau harus menghentikan semuanya Hyung... Aku tahu hatimu tak menginginkannya... Bukankah kita sudah memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk menjebloskan Choi Siwon ke penjara? Dan Jaejoong-ssi..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tahu sebenarnya Yunho masih sangat mencintai namja cantik itu.

"Tapi aku belum puas jika hanya melihat namja brengsek itu mendekam di penjara. Aku ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya diambang kematian" sahut Yunho geram.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau—"

Drtttt... Drrttt...

Ucapan Changmin terputus oleh getaran ponsel Yunho yang tersimpan di meja.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya, ia terdiam melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Seseorang yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikirannya.

"Nugu? Apa itu Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat Yunho hanya memandangi layar Ponselnya.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk kemudian dengan sedikit ragu ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

PIP

Belum juga Yunho mengatakan sesuatu tapi sebuah suara yang cukup familiar membuatnya terkejut.

[_"Annyeong Jung Yunho"_]

DEG

[_"Wae? terkejut eoh? Hahahaha..."_]

"Nuguseyo?"

["_Ckck.. Jung Yunho, kau pikir aku bodoh eoh? Sudahlah hentikan sandiwara bodohmu itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau ke mari jika masih ingin melihat istrimu- ani, __**istri kita**__ bernafas, kekeke..."_]

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho tenang tak mau terpengaruh meski ia merasa heran mengapa Siwon bisa mengetahui identitas aslinya, dan mengapa juga namja Choi itu menghubunginya dengan nomor Jaejoong.

[" _Mauku?_.../_Ku mohon Siwon-ah... Jangan main-main. Akh!"_]

"Jae-Jaejoong!... Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Choi Siwon?" Teriak Yunho saat mendengar suara rintihan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tak tenang sekarang.

[_"Hohoho... Tenang chingu-yah... aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena dia sudah berani mengkhianatiku"_]

"Cepat katakan di mana kau brengsek?" Yunho sudah tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Ia tahu sekarang Jaejoong dalam bahaya. Changmin yang melihat Yunho seperti itu terlihat cemas.

"Hyung.."

[_"Ckckck... Ternyata kalian memang masih saling mencintai eoh?... Baiklah... Jika kau masih ingin melihat istri tercintamu ini hidup, datanglah ke Choi Corp. Aku menunggumu di atap"_]

KLIK

"Yobosseo..Yya! Aishh..."

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Changmin-ah, kita ke Choi Corp sekarang!" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Yunho segera keluar dari ruangannya. Namun namja tinggi itu mengerti jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kemudian ia pun segera menyusul Yunho pergi.

.

.

"Siwon-ah... Jangan main-main" Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat Siwon menundukkan paksa kepalanya melihat ke bawah gedung itu. Sedikit saja kakinya bergerak, ia pastikan tubuhnya akan terjatuh.

"Kau lihat sayang, gedung ini sangat tinggi, bagaimana kalau kita berdua melompat. Hahaha... pasti akan sangat romantis aniya? Dua orang yang saling mencintai tewas bunuh diri, hahahaha..." Tawa Siwon sudah menggema di atap Gedung Choi Corp itu. Tangannya masih setia mengarahkan pistol ke pelipis Jaejoong.

BRAKK!

Pintu atap itu terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho yang berdiri terengah bersama Changmin di belakangnya.

"Yunnie..." Lirih Jaejoong. Airmatanya lolos begitu saja. Bukan. Bukan karena ia takut dengan kematian yang disajikan Siwon, tapi ia menangis karena selama ini dugaannya ternyata tidak salah, Yunho-nya masih hidup. Dan karena rasa bahagiannya ia bahkan melupakan perlakuan kasar namja tampan itu padanya tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya pangeranmu sudah datang Jaejoongie"

"Cepat lepaskan Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho lantang. "Apa yang kau inginkah Choi Siwon?" Yunho melangkah hendak menghampiri Siwon dan Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendekat!" Larang Siwon, ia mengunci leher Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan menempelkan ujung pistol itu ke pelipis Jaejoong.

"Akh!" Ringis Jaejoong karena tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Hampir saja ia terpeleset.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyaksikan kematian orang yang kau cintai, hahahaaa..." ujar Siwon tertawa seperti orang gila. "Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Dulu aku meninggalkannya karena ingin belajar agar aku bisa memimpin Choi Corp, dan setelah sukses aku ingin menikahi Jaejoong, aku ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Ternyata orang yang menjadi tujuanku sudah menikah dengan orang lain yang ternyata hanyalah seorang _Office Boy_. Kau tahu? aku merasa sangat marah saat itu!" Ungkap Siwon mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Itulah alasan sebenarnya Siwon menjerat Jaejoong dulu, bahkan ia tega mencoba membunuh Yunho, padahal selama ini Siwon adalah namja yang sangat baik. Tapi sepertinya Cinta telah membutakannya.

Kini airmata sudah jatuh di pipi namja Choi itu. "Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoongie, tapi kau merebutnya Jung. Aku tak bisa terima..." Lirihnya.

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin terpaku mendengar ucapan Siwon. Itu kah alasannya?

Tapi apapun alasannya, menghancurkan rumah tangga orang bahkan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan adalah sebuah kejahatan bukan?

Jaejoong merasakan cengkraman tangan Siwon di lehernya mulai mengendur, ia juga merasakan tangan Siwon bergetar memegang pistolnya karena namja berlesung pipi itu sedikit terisak.

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Jaejoong menggigit lengan Siwon yang tengah memegangg pistol itu sekuat tenaga hingga membuat tubuh namja berlesung pipi itu oleng.

DORR!

"Arrrrggghhhhh..."

"ANDWEEE/ BOO!"

Baru saja Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud untuk lari sebuah tembakan melayang tepat kearah punggungnya, dan bersama itu tubuh Siwonpun melayang jatuh dari gedung berlantai duapuluh itu, tepat menghantam jalan di bawah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Yunho dan Changmin terpaku di tempatnya seolah waktu berhenti begitu saja.

Choi Siwon jatuh? Apa dia mati?

Dengan tertatih dan jantung yang berdetak kencang Changmin mencoba melihat ke bawah di mana tubuh Siwon tadi terjatuh. Ia memejamkan matanya tak kuasa melihat tubuh Siwon terkapar berlumuran darah di sana. Melihat kondisinya seperti itu, sudah dapat dipastikan jika Choi Siwon tidak mungkin selamat. Dan saat itu juga Changmin melihat beberapa mobil Polisi baru tiba. *Ck Telat T.T*

Sementara Yunho, ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang terjatuh setelah terkena peluru yang ditembakkan Siwon.

"Jaejoong-ah... Irona..." Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong, kepanikan jelas terpancar dari mata musangnya, tubuhnya juga bergetar menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang tergolek. "Ironabwa...BOO!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, kendati tatapannya sayu, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas wajah khawatir di depannya.

"Gwaen…cha..na.." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Peluru yang ditembakkan Siwon hampir menembus jantungnya. "Uhuk!"

"Boo…" Lirih Yunho cemas, Ia tak kuasa melihat darah pekat keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Akhirnya air matanya berhasil lolos.

Jaejoong yang mendengar panggilan yang ia rindukan itu tersenyum.

"Akuh..tahu..kau…me..mang..Yun..ho..ku… Yunnie…ku…." Jaejoong berusaha menggapai wajah Yunho, tangannya mengelus pipi Yunho, Yunho sendiri menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, ka..rena akuh..meng…khia..natimuhh…"

"Ssttt… Jangan bicara lagi…"

"Hiks….waktu..ku..tak banyak.. ini.. sudah..wak..tu..nya a..ku pu..lang.. EUNGH!" Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Boo!" panik Yunho.

"Bolehkah..aku..meminta..se..suatuh.. ? Aku..mohon.. jaga Yoon…jae.. dia..dia..an..ak..kita…."

DEG

"Yoon…jae.. anak..mu…bukan..anak..Si..won.."

"..." Yunho semakin terisak, jadi ternyata balita yang selama ini menjadi alasan ia membenci Jaejoong adalah anaknya? Darah dagingnya?

"Aku… a..kan… sela..lu… men..cintai..mu…Yunnie….Saranghae…"

Perlahan mata bulat itu terpejam dan hanya menyisakan bekas airmata yang mengalir di pipi yang terdapat percikan darah itu. Tangan yang digenggamnya pun melemah.

"Jae! Boojae! Kau hanya tidur 'kan?" Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"….."

"Hyung..." Changmin menghampiri Yunho dan ikut berlutut di depan tubuh Jaejoong. Namja tinggi itu merasa tubuhnya tak bertulang. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya akan mengalami peristiwa mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Wae? Kenapa tak menjawab eoh? Ireona….! Bukankah kau bilang Yoonjae anakku? Kita akan membesarkan Yoonjae bersama dan hidup bahagia. Ireonabwa…! Yak, Jung Jaejoooooong!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

Yunho menatap gundukan tanah di depannya dengan pandangan sedih, tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merasa kehilangan, apalagi mengingat sosok itu meninggal karena dirinya.

"Mianhae... Semoga kau tenang di sisi-Nya..." Lirihnya seraya menyimpan sebuket bunga Lili putih di atas gundukan itu.

Setelah itu Yunho menghampiri satu lagi gundukan tanah yang ada di komplek pemakaman itu. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Kau yang memilih jalan ini Choi...semoga Dia mengampunimu agar kau bisa tenang di sisi-Nya... Aku memaafkanmu..."

"Papaa...Puyang..." Sosok kecl itu menarik-narik celananya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Yoonjae mau pulang?"

"Hu'uhm" balita itu menganggukan kepalanya lucu sehingga poni jamurnya menutupi mata bulatnya.

"Mau Appa gendong atau jalan kaki?" Tawar Yunho pada anaknya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi tembem Yoonjae.

"Den..don..." Jawab Yoonjae cadel, balita berusia satu tahun setengah itu memang baru belajar berbicara, hingga ucapannya sedikit sulit dimengerti.

Dengan gemas Yunho mengacak-acak rambut putranya itu dan menggendongnya. "Kkaja, kita pulang... HUP!"

.

.

Cklekk

"Mama...mamamaa..." Yoonjae masuk ke ruangan rawat itu sambil berlari menghampiri sosok cantik yang tengah membaca novel di pangkuannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Unje au aik.. [Yoonjae mau naik]" Tangan mungil itu melebar minta dinaikan ke ranjang.

Sosok cantik yang ternyata Jaejoong itu tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah putranya yang semakin hari semakin menggemaskan itu.

"Tadi aku mengajak Yoonjae ke makam Gwang Soo, karena ia memaksa ingin ikut" Beritahu Yunho, takut Jaejoong memarahinya karena ia tak meminta ijin dulu membawa Yoonjae pergi.

"Um, gwaenchana" senyum Jaejoong.

"Mamama.. aik aik!"

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat anaknya menghentak-hentakan kaki kecilnya."Yoonjae mau naik? Kalau gitu Poppo Umma dulu" Namja cantik itu menyodorkan pipinya.

Cup

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong membuat si pemilik pipi putih itu terkesiap.

"Biar aku yang mewakili Yoonjae poppo" Ujar Yunho tersenyum karena berhasil mencuri ciuman istrinya.

"Tks, modus"

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat Istrinya merajuk. Kemudian namja tampan itu menaikan Yoonjae ke ranjang, dan tak lama ia pun ikut naik.

"Yya, kenapa kau juga ikut naik eoh?"

"Wae? Tidak boleh? Aku ingin memeluk kalian..." Jawab Yunho tersenyum hangat. Lantas namja tampan itu merangkul tubuh Jaejoong, sedangkan Yoonjae asik memainkan mobil-mobilan ditangannya, namja cilik itu berada diantara YunJae, tapi posisinya agak di depan, hingga Yunho lebih leluasa memeluk tubuh Jaejoong meski terhalang tubuh kecil Yoonjae.

"Mianhae..." Bisik Jaejoong setelah beberapa menit meraka terdiam, masih jelas kecanggungan diantara mereka. Meskipun keduanya sudah berbicara dan mengungkapkan perasaan serta menguak rahasia mereka selama ini, tapi tetap saja, keduanya masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi... Kapan kau pulang eum?" Yunho mengelus surai halus Jaejoong, ia menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong di bahunya mencoba menganti topik pembicaraan. Yunho sudah tak ingin membahas lagi kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Diciumnya puncak kepala namja cantik yang kini telah kembali menjadi Jung Jaejoong itu dengan sayang.

"Kata Dokter, besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Karena hari ini masih ada pemeriksaan terakhir jadi aku harus menginap semalam lagi" Jaejoong memainkan kancing kemeja Yunho. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya yang _manly_ itu.

Jaejoong kira dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menghirup aroma tubuh itu lagi dan tak akan pernah bisa memeluk tubuh anaknya lagi, tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang padanya, Peluru itu memang hampir mengenai Jantungnya, tapi beruntung tidak berakibat fatal. Ia menjalani operasi dua kali dan koma selama dua hari.

"Syukurlah... karena aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kita" Yunho kembali tersenyum. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong, dan tatapan keduanya beradu.

"Saranghae Yunnie..." Kebahagiaan itu terpancar dari mata hazel Jaejoong. Kata syukur sepertinya tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia kini. Cukup sekali kesalahan yang pernah dia buat, dan dia berharap hal itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

"Nado saranghae Boojae..."

Dan tak lama bunyi kecapan bibir mulai terdengar. Bibir keduanya menyatu dan saling melumat. Tak ada nafsu di sana, mereka hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang sempat terputus, menyalurkan rasa penyesalan dan kesalahpahaman yang telah membuat mereka terpisah bahkan saling membenci.

Yunho lebih dulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia menghapus sedikit lelehan _saliva_ di bibir istrinya.

"Mari kita mulai kembali semuanya dari awal..." Ucap Yunho, kemudian ia mendudukkan Yoonjae di pangkuannya, lalu memeluk Jaejoong dan Yoonjae yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk karena sedari tadi bibir mungil itu terus menguap.

Mereka berpelukan erat seolah tak ingin terpisahkan lagi. Dalam hati, Yunho dan Jaejoong tak berhenti mengucap kata syukur karena Tuhan masih menginginkan mereka bersama, hidup bahagia dan saling mengasihi.

'_Terimakasih Tuhan... Jaga selalu hati kami... Semoga kebahagiaan ini tak hanya sampai di sini..._'

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Suka sama yg mana endingnya? Hohoho...

Makasih buat readers yg udah review, follow n favo cerita ini, maaf saya ga bisa bales reviewnya, tp saya baca ko, n ini list readers baik hati yg udah ngasih review dari awal, terimakasih semoga reader yg baik hati ini dimudahkan rezekinya n diberi kesehatan, amiiiin...;)

**|SalmaYunJaeShipper| missy84| lizuka myori| Dipa Woon| Rhika| yjwkcksj| anjani|UknowBooJae| Izca RizcassieYJ| riyunjae| anonim| setyaeryna| YunHolic| RaraRyanFujoshiSN| Shin Min Gi| yunjae style| ifa. | YeChun| christyy| HJ| missjelek| irengiovanny| Guests| **

Ah...sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu J

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
